


Lost In A Memory

by hereallylikednewt



Series: Teen Wolf Season Six AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Marrish, Romance, ScaliaFriendship, Sciles, ScydiaFriendship, Stalia, StydiaFriendship, mallydia, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereallylikednewt/pseuds/hereallylikednewt
Summary: Not Stydia Friendly (just friendship.) Malia Tate is taken by the wild hunt, all her friends start experiencing a large emptiness without her. Heavy Stalia and Marrish. Scydia/MalLydia/Scalia/ - all the friendships. (NO NAZI WEREWOLF. Hardly any pack 2.0)





	1. The Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For All Anti Stydia Fam on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+All+Anti+Stydia+Fam+on+Tumblr).



> I will be loosely sticking to the narrative of Season Six, but cutting out the bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 9:34GTM)

** The Trio **

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were about to drive away in the Jeep, when Malia charged in front placing her hands out and stopping the car with her strength, she smirked up at them both, “Mal! You know Roscoe can’t take that!” Stiles yelled out the window, she giggled charging around and hovering outside the door, “What?”

“Let me in,” she ordered, Stiles opened the door and Malia climbed over him in the most un-lady like fashion, her foot connected with Scott’s face as she propelled herself into the isolated back, “Sorry Scott.”

“No, I’ve always wanted a footprint on my face,” Scott joked, “Weren’t you meant to be helping Lydia research in the library?” He asked as Stiles started the car again and turned out the car park, “Stiles and I are going to Alex’s given address, wasn’t Lydia going to ask Parrish to help you guys?”

“I am not sitting with Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish as they constantly flirt with one another while we research. She’s gone to the station; I thought you'd need the extra help with the house.”  She told them.

“I still don’t get it,” Stiles started, “a man takes Alex’s parents, the car crashes in Beacon Hills, there is no evidence his parents even exist. Alex is terrified of his own shadow and we have no answers! No one knows what’s going on.”

“It’s Beacon Hills,” Scott stated, looking back at Malia, they both started laughing.

“What?” Stiles asked.

Malia leant forward, tucking her head on the seat, “Whenever you get overhyped about something, a vein pops right out of your head, right here.” She pointed at his right temple, Stiles’s face blossomed pink, Malia and Scott just cackled.

“Here we are,” Stiles pressed his foot on the brake, they all got out, Stiles held his hand out for Malia, but she jumped right past it, he snapped it back, as she walked away, “Just trying to be a gentleman,” he whispered, jokingly.

“When have you ever been a gentleman?” Malia asked, turning to face him, smile present on her cheeks.

Stiles rolled his eyes, walking forward, studying the house, “This isn’t creepy at all,” Stiles joked, turning to face his friends. They all charged up the stairs, “You go first Scott, you’re the true Alpha,” Stiles said, pushing him towards the door, Scott reached his hand forward, opening the door, “Of course it’s creaky.”

Scott stepped in, torch in hand, all three of them were soon stood inside. The room was empty, besides one lone table surrounded by a handful of chairs, some turned on their sides. The walls were coated with layers of cobwebs; they linked with particles of dust, Stiles coughed out deeply, “No one could live here.” Malia said, wiping her hand along the table; she looked at the layer of dust, she walked over wiping her hand on the back of Stiles’s flannel.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, shifting away from her.

“Do you wanna split up?” Scott asked, spinning around the room

“Uh,” Stiles cursed in disgust, “absolutely not.” Scott gestured to the stairs, all three of them headed up, a floor board cracked under Malia’s foot, she fell backward, but Stiles caught her, just before she fell and broke many bones, “I got ya.” He lifted on her arm, getting her over the broken step.

“Thanks,” she brushed past, she snapped her eyes to Scott, “Something’s off, I can feel it.”

“Me too,” Scott shivered.

“I’m human, guys! The only brush with supernatural abilities I’ve had was a homicidal Japanese spirit! What’s wrong?” He quizzed.

“It doesn’t feel right.” Malia shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know why.”

“So helpful....” Stiles trailed off.

“Maybe Alex got the address wrong.” Scott stated, walking down the corridor, looking into each empty bedrooms that were dimly lit by the sunshine outside.

“Or he lied!” Both Stiles and Malia sung in unison, Scott rolled his eyes at their unspoken connection, as he kept on going down the hallway. Malia took in a deep breath and raced past both of them, pushing the last door wide open.

“He didn’t lie!” She shouted, Stiles and Scott looked at each other, then ran down to join her.

The room at the bottom of the hall was full of Alex’s things and was well done, like a kid’s bedroom should be. “Why didn’t the cops say anything about this?” Scott asked, walking in and looking at everything, the toy cars on the windows and the football posters on the walls.

“They don't know it's here. They can't come here without a warrant, and there's no owner of record to serve a warrant to.” Stiles shrugged, he turned on the spot, he noticed Malia and Scott’s ears twitch, “What?”

Malia tapped Scott’s shoulder, “You heard that too?” She cross-questioned, Scott turned, bolting down the corridor to the stairs, Malia made sure Stiles got out, she turned back.

“Come on Mal,” Stiles said, turning on the spot.

“Scott’s got downstairs, you check up here,” Malia told him, “I think there is something else here, you carry on.” He nodded and wandered into one of the rooms.

Malia ran back, dragging the duvet off the bed; she basically started to tear the room apart, “Malia! Don’t mess it up too much!” Stiles shouted from the other room.

“Sorry!” She called back, she was about to join him, when something caught her attention; she walked over to a wall of photos, all of Alex, with massive gaps left behind, like people were missing, “Stiles...” her voice came out quiet, a loud banging distracted her, she turned around looking at the bed, she crouched down by the side, lifting the cover to see under the bed, that’s when two blooded horse hooves came into her eyesight. She jumped up running for the door, “Stiles!” She screamed.

“Malia!” He ran for the door, but it slammed closed, along with the other ones.  He pushed on the door, calling her name.

Malia was faced with a man; dressed head to toe in heavy clothes, with a Stetson perched on top of his head, he pulled out a gun and Malia jumped straight into coyote mode, the man shot at her, she dodged it – she dodged more and more, she got down onto the ground; as he got closer, her eyes glowed blue and she was ready for a fight.

When she looked back up, it was gone, the door opened and Stiles burst out, his eyes finding Malia and running to take her into a hug, she lay her head on his shoulder, “What happened?” Scott’s voice came, he ran down the corridor, now with Liam and Mason close behind.

“It was here,” Malia said shaken, “It shot at me, it made all the doors close, Stiles got trapped... it’s the one you saw Scott, in Alex’s head, it has to be”  She placed her hand on Stiles’s shoulder, breathing out slowly, “I am totally done with this shit.”

“Me too,” Stiles interlocked his fingers with hers and guided her out, “Wait, Mason, Liam, why are you both here?”

“It’s hard to explain, but we might have something,” Mason explained.

“We’ll call Lydia and Parrish, maybe they have something,” he trailed downstairs, not letting go of Malia’s hand; they jumped over the broken step and walked out the front door.

**I’m so excited for this!!! I hope every Stalia and Marrish shipper + Sciles lovers, love this; next chapter Marrish heavy, because who can’t love them.**


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just enjoy the Marrish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 9:43GTM)

** Connections **

Lydia Martin didn’t know why, but when she sat at Parrish’s desk and lay back in his slightly wonky chair, she felt comfortable and safe, like somehow, even when he wasn’t right next to her, he had a shield around her. She was researching Alex’s parents, but she, too, was having no luck at all; she looked up from the screen to see Parrish talking to another Duty, he looked at her and smirked, she grinned back.

He started to walk over; Lydia bit her bottom lip and smiled, “Found anything?” He asked, she shook her head, “Let me help,” he pulled out another chair and sat next to her, “So you lot think this is supernatural.”

“No, Stiles thinks it’s supernatural.” Lydia remarked with a sarcastic tone.

“Okay, how many times has he been right about these things?” Parrish questioned.

“He was right about Theo being bad, the sacrifices, he thought Matt was the one controlling Jackson, he was right...well...actually, he gets somethings right. He also thought all those clowns wondering around Beacon Hills were supernatural, but that’s just because he’s terrified of them.” Lydia laughed off, “Maybe he’s right.”

“Let’s just go with, yes, for now.” Parrish beamed, looking at her; she shook her head and looked at him, “Do you want to talk to Alex? He’s locked himself in a cell.”

“No, he’s had enough stress for one day,” Lydia took out the bestiary, “Maybe the hard way will work.” Her phone started vibrating in her pocket; she pulled it out and pressed it to her ear, her phone wasn’t even on loud speaker, but everyone in the station heard her friend screaming, “Stiles! Calm down!”

The sheriff walked out of his office, Lydia looked up at him as she listened to Stiles; she shot up from the seat and charged back around, Parrish soon on her tail, the Sheriff followed, “Alex!” Lydia called, when she got to the cell, he wasn’t there, “Stiles he isn’t here, he’s gone.” She told him, “Alex is gone,” she looked up at Parrish, who looked back at the Sheriff.

“Who’s Alex?” The Sheriff questioned, Parrish and Lydia froze to look at him.

“Stiles, we have a bigger problem,” Lydia took hold of Parrish’s hand, running past the Sheriff, taking a seat back down, “Alex isn’t just gone, your Dad doesn’t remember him....put Malia on.”

 _“Lydia?”_ Malia questioned.

“Hey, you okay?” Lydia quizzed, panicked.

“I’m fine, what do you need?” She asked.

“Describe it to me, the man who attacked you,” Lydia ordered, taking a pad of paper and pencil out, she drew every little detail Malia could explain; as she did that Parrish studied it. “Okay, you lot get out of Alex’s house and we’ll meet you all at the school.” She hung up.

“He looks like a cowboy,” Parrish said, “I don’t get how something could just erase Alex.”

“And his parents,” Lydia looked up at him, she cracked open the bestiary and started looking through it, whilst Parrish used the computer, after a while, Parrish began to hum, Lydia knew that he did it when he was concentrating hard enough, but after a while, she found herself listening more to the melody he was humming, than the bestiary. A door slammed in the distance and Lydia snapped her head around, words stumbled out her mouth, “Killer on the road. Give this man a ride. Sweet family will die.”

“Riders of the storm, by the Road.” Parrish told her, “Sorry, did I put it in your head?”

“I’ve never heard it before. Kira once told me a story, about a myth of _‘the ghost riders’, ‘the wild hunt,’_ They come by storm, riding horses. And they take people... but they don’t take them, they _erase_ them.” She looked at him, “We better phone them again,” she dialled Stiles.

 _“You found anything?”_ He asked.

“It’s the wild hunt; remember Kira told us the story, when we had the huge sleepover before she left.” Lydia told her, “Well they’re real and they are taking people.”

 _“Yeah, I’m having trouble remembering Alex, guess I’m only human.”_ Stiles sounded saddened by the fact he wasn’t as powerful as his best friends.

“It’s okay; I don’t remember what he looks like,” Lydia started, “Listen, they came back for Alex after his parents.”

 _“So everyone on that road,”_ Stiles’s tongue rolled the last word.

“Riders on a storm,” Lydia stated, “Killer on the road.”

 _“Hayden and Liam,”_ Stiles breathed out, _“Thank you Lydia!”_ She heard him run off as he hung up.

Lydia looked up at Parrish, worry reflecting in her eyes, she nestled her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, as he kept on clicking on new tabs, he had the lyrics to the song up and a Wikipedia page, Lydia reached out for her phone and started to research as well, but she never took her head off his shoulder, it made her feel safer. For Parrish, it made him feel loved.


	3. Who's Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 9:48GTM)

** Who’s Next? **

Stiles Stilinski dashed through the school’s car park, knowing Scott was close by and Malia was in the library returning all her overdue books, “Scott!” He shouted, his friend was heading out of Lacrosse practice, Stiles couldn’t stop his legs from moving, so Scott held his hands out and caught him, pushing him gently back.

“Calm down, breathe.” Scott ordered, “You missed practice.”

“Uh, I’m crap anyway,” Stiles told him, “It’s the Wild Hunt. It's a myth. Only, apparently it's real. Like every other myth in this town that should just really remain a nightmare. Worse than Void, worse than anything. Lydia and Parrish worked it out; they take people, you know the song _‘riders on the storm.’_?”

“The one you overplayed because you liked how the writer was apparently high when he wrote it,” Scott stated, smirking.

“Yeah!” Stiles exclaimed, “Lydia worked it out from that song, _‘killer on the road, if you give this man a ride, sweet family will die.’_ It has to be about the road.”

“Hayden and Liam,” Scott’s eyes widened, “We have to find them.”

“Guys!” Malia bolted over, “I could hear you talking from the library, I think people without powers could, you’re so loud.” She looked at them, “I didn’t see Hayden and Liam on the way.”

“Liam just finished Lacrosse; he went to meet Mason and Hayden inside.” Scott said, they all started running, Malia pulled out her phone.

“Stiles wait,” Malia pressed the receiver to her ear, she started to jog by the side of Stiles, “Ever since telling my Dad about the supernatural world, he makes me call him past this hour.”

“He’s just looking out for you,” he held her spare hand, so he didn’t lose her as they ran in search for Liam and Hayden.

“Hi Dad, I’ll be home in like---” she stopped, her fingers slipping out of Stiles’s hand, he turned back, he watched as the colour left her cheeks and her hands shook, her phone left her hand and bounced off the ground.

She looked up at Stiles, “Malia?”

“He doesn’t know me,” she backed up, panic taking over her veins as she shook, she leant on a lamppost, she was sure she was going to throw up. Stiles ran over, placing an arm around her, “You still?”

“I don’t think I could ever forget you.” Stiles reassured her, “I still remember Alex, longer than other human beings, I must have spent enough time with you lot. If you don’t let go of my hand, I’m with you.”

“Why?” She questioned.

“I have a promise to keep,” he explained, her eyes swelled with tears and she intertwined her fingers with his, “I lo--.”

“Don’t say it now,” she told him, “I already know, I do too.”

Malia’s phone was still face first on the ground, it started to buzz, Stiles picked it up, “Lydia! Yeah, we know.”


	4. Who's Malia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 9:53GTM)

** Who’s Malia? **

Lydia was slowly becoming sleepy with her head laid on Parrish’s shoulder, her phone slipped out of her hand and landed with a thump on the table; it shocked her back into reality and she sat up, blinking speedily to adjust to the lights, “Don’t let me get sleepy,” Lydia ordered Parrish, he looked at her, a smile present on his lips, “Don’t do that.”

“What?” He asked.

“Try to make me feel good...it’s your main charm,” Lydia moaned, “You can make me feel happy in times of peril,” she smiled sadly, “Found anything?”

“Just this one quote and loads of myth facts that don’t add up,” Parrish said pointing up at the screen, Lydia looked up.

“ _Those who see the Wild Hunt_ _beware, for you are already lost.”_ Lydia read out loud, her heart stopped, “ _Those who see the Wild Hunt_ _beware,_ **for you are already lost** _...”_ the whole world suddenly came crashing down on her shoulders, she stood up abruptly, the back of her legs knocking the chair back, it ricocheted off the ground, everyone looked up. Parrish jumped up, placing his hands on her shoulders as she shook.

“Nothing here to see, get back to your work!” Parrish ordered, he took hold of Lydia’s shaking hands, “What’s wrong?”

“Malia...” she said, her voice shaken, “Those who see the wild hunt...” she stepped away, keeping her hand locked with Parrish’s, “Malia’s next.” She ran towards Sheriff Stilinski’s office, pushing the door open, her hand still linked with Parrish’s, he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“Lydia? Parrish?” Noah pushed himself up from the desk, “Everything alright?”

“Do you know Malia?” Lydia asked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she was terrified, she couldn’t think straight. Losing Liam and Hayden would have been horrible, she felt protective over them, like Scott and Stiles did, but Malia was her best friend, her sister, someone who guided her out from the dark and made her feel special, feel needed.

“I’m sorry Lydia, who’s Malia?” As the five words escaped his mouth, Lydia let out a small sob, squeezing her hand tighter with Parrish’s, as she turned back running, grabbing her phone and taking Parrish outside.

“Lydia!” Parrish called when the both of them made it out, “What’s your plan?”

Lydia quickly fumbled through her phone, holding it to her ear, “It’s you Malia, you’re next!”

_“Lydia! Yeah, we know.” _Stiles’s voice spoke, panicked threaded in his voice._ _

“You remember her...” Lydia trailed out gently, “I get why Parrish and I do, we’re harbingers of death, it’s our connection to the feeling, being forgotten, it’s basically dying....but, why you?”

 _“Is that rhetorical or what? Maybe because I’m with her, or maybe something deeper, I was possessed by the king of death!”_ Stiles yelled, “What do we do?”

Lydia rushed Parrish to her car, “Run, just run, get in the Jeep and meet us on the main road that interlinks with the station and school, just don’t let her go...don’t let her go,” she hung up, dashing into the car.

“Lydia, we’ll save her,” Parrish reassured her.

“We better,” she started the engine and floored it.


	5. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the Stalia right now, grab a box a tissues...to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:00GMT)

** Because I love you **

Malia Tate had never been so scared, but seeing a boy she had once called _‘hers’_ as he panicked, because he couldn’t lose her, the feeling of dread flooded her body. When she had dated him, all the times they held each other, kissed each other and cared for each other, she felt happy, she felt at home, but this was the first time she’d seen it in his eyes, the very first time she had realised, that this boy still loved her and she still loved him, _she still loved him very very much._

Slowly, the feeling of dread drifted away, as she focused on his eyes as they darted around; she looked at them, falling in love with them all over again, she smiled sadly, tears forming, she closed her eyes and they fell down, “Stiles..” he looked at her, his eyes now filled with tears, she grabbed her phone out of his hand and tossed it aside, “Let’s run then!” They dashed towards the Jeep; she dug her heels into the ground, stopping them.

“Malia?” Stiles questioned.

“They’re everywhere, you can’t see, but they’re everywhere.” Malia looked at him, “Both our cars are out of question! Stiles, just go, you’ll find a way to bring me back, you always do.”

“No---I’ll never leave you behind, remember?”

“Okay then,” she pulled his arm, “This way.” They both began to run, hand in hand, down the side of the main road, “They’re everywhere,” they both bolted it down the street until Malia once again had to stop, “There’s no point,” she turned, “They’ll keep looking for me.”

“What do we do?” He asked.

Malia turned on her heel, “You sleep with the window closed, even when it’s hot because ever since you were little, you were afraid something would come in, the only time you ever opened it, was for me because you felt safe. You like being the little spoon because you have to sleep in the middle of the bed and you don’t like your arm falling to sleep. You do homework the night before it’s due, but you still get top marks. You care more about the people who love you, than yourself. You had four surgeries for what my Mum did to you, but you told the pack you only had one, so they didn’t have to worry.”

“Malia, what are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“I’m saying goodbye,” she chuckled sadly, “I’m telling you things I know, that you told me, only me; to help you remember. Help you bring me back; if anyone can do it, it’s you.” She wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve, “---When you kiss, you linger, because you afraid it’s the last time,” she placed her hands on his face and locked their lips together, she pulled away, “See, every time.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, “I’m not.”

“Why not?” Malia asked.

“Because I love you,” he admitted, “I have since the day in Eichen house, since—since forever.”

“Me too,” she titled her head into her shoulder, “You know why I don’t say it.”

“The last time you ever said it was to your sister when she made you laugh; that was the same day, you were in the accident and she died.” Stiles got out, tears streaming down his cheeks, “You told yourself you’d never say it again.”

“I did,” she bit her lip, “But I do, I do _love_ you. And if you love me, then run, let me be the hero.” She let go of his hand, backing away, “Run Stiles,” but he didn’t budge, he stayed put, “I’m sorry,” she backed up and started running in the opposite direction to where he was standing, knowing he could never pick up on her speed.

She stopped, when a ghost rider presented itself right in front of her; the road was empty, besides just him and then a familiar looking car racing towards them, they pushed on their brakes, Lydia’s eyes met with Malia’s as the rider’s whip surrounded the girl’s wrist and snapped her away in a dark cloud of emerald green smoke.  

 

 


	6. Empty Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:12GTM)
> 
> (Please Note: The main writer is British, so certain spellings of words are different. Eg. Color is Colour)

** Empty Space **

Stiles Stilinski lay awake in the _center_ of his bed; he placed his hand on his forehead, cursing his insomnia. He sat up, reaching for his phone, but ended up knocking his lamp, his reaction wasn’t quick enough and it smashed off the ground, “Damn it,” he cursed, he heard his Dad’s footsteps down the corridor and the door cracked open.

“Stiles? It’s four in the morning; please tell me for the love of God, that you’ve slept.” He said switching the main light on and walking over to help clean the mess.

“Does lying in the bed looking at the ceiling, class as sleep?” Stiles questioned, his Dad looked up at him as he picked up the pieces of glass, placing them on top of one of Stiles’s old textbooks, “I’m okay, I just struggle to sleep sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just the last time you found it hard to sleep...” Noah’s tone was concerned, but also slightly scared.

“Dad, he’s not coming back. He’s being stored in a box in France.” Stiles told him, crossing his legs, “I feel like something’s missing, like an empty space in my bed, like it has been, for a while, I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Well, you’ve _never_ even had a girlfriend, so. You’re just overtired, get some sleep.” He got up, making sure the glass didn’t fall off the book, “Don’t get out of bed until I’ve cleaned it all up.”

* * *

Scott McCall shot awake, heavily breathing, sweat dripping down his face; he brushed it off with the back of his arm. He climbed out of bed and walked into his ensuite, switching the light on and advancing towards his mirror; he jumped out of his skin, when he saw his red eyes shining back, he placed his hands on the sink, closing his eyes and shaking his head, “Scott?” His Mum’s voice came from his bedroom door, “You okay honey?”

Scott looked up at the mirror, his brown eyes greeting him once more; he walked out, his Mum was stood by the door, “Just needed a drink,” he lied, “It’s half four Mum, what are you doing up?”

“I have an early morning shift,” she told him, “I always check on you before I go.” She walked over, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Get some more sleep, see you later, love you.”

“See you, Mum, love you,” he watched as she walked out; closing the door behind her. “What is wrong with you Scott?” He asked himself, diving back onto his bed.

* * *

Lydia Martin woke to the sound of her alarm, she turned it off; she swung her legs around, placing her feet into her slippers. She stood up, walking onto the landing, she saw Parrish walk past, topless and in his jogging bottoms, “One day Jordon, you could actually sleep in your bed with me!” She called, “You’ll get neck ache on that couch.” She noticed him rubbing the back of his neck, “Told you.”

“Well, if we actually went on a date.” Parrish moaned, smirking.

“What? You can ask, Mum told me it was okay, I’m eighteen, you know! In actual fact, my Mum loves you.” She grinned, “Now, I have to be at school early today, is the dress I left here---”

“Cleaned and dried, yes, it’s in the back,” Parrish told her, she shook her head whilst giggling.

“You’re such a ladies’ man Jordon.” She ran to the back, taking her dress out of the laundry basket, “I can wear my leggings from yesterday,” she told herself, jogging out and up the stairs, her dress was knee high; it was ocean blue and was long sleeved, perfect for the February weather, “Jordan, when are you leaving for work?” She shouted down as she started her makeup.

He walked into the doorframe, “In like thirty minutes.”

She looked up at him, “There’s going to be traffic.”

“Wanna lift, cops cars get through quicker?” He asked.

“Yes please,” she smiled, “I’ll get M---,” her speech cut off and she hesitated for a while, “I’ll get Scott or Stiles to give me a lift back home.”

“Why do you have to be at school early?” He questioned.

“I’m helping.......” she froze, “I don’t remember.”


	7. Something's Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:16GTM)

** Something’s Missing **

Stiles was driving the Jeep to school, but when he stopped at a traffic light; instead of going right, towards school, he went left. He didn’t know why he just did. It wasn’t until he was on a quieter road, he realized where his heart had brought him, _he parked outside_. He pulled his key out, leaning back in the seat, closing his eyes and thinking.

“Oh Stiles, you’re not this insane.” He told himself, “Why would you bring yourself to Eichen House?”He tried to think, long and hard, but he just couldn’t. His mind told him to drive away, but the rest of him, told him to stay. He started to dose off, after having a night without any sleep and for the first time in his life, he let himself go, he just sat, staring at his hands are they clutched onto the wheel, “What am I doing?” He leant back, turning his phone off, placing it down, leaning into the seat closing his eyes, but he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t sleep, he was just in deep thought.

A sharp knock at the window woke Stiles from his thoughts, he looked out to see a very concerned Scott hovering outside, his phone pressed to his ear; Stiles opened the car door, bringing his legs around and dangling them out, “Yes Sheriff, I found him, he’s fine and I’ll tell him he’s grounded, yep. See you soon.” Scott hung up, “It’s twelve, in the afternoon,” he snapped, “Everyone’s been looking for you, the cops, your Dad, Lydia, Parrish, Liam, Mason, Hayden, Corey, Natalie, my Mum, Argent, we were terrified!”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Just, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“I feel like---” he stopped, “Remember after the ice baths, you, me, Allison, we all started experiencing all that shit. It’s like I’ve been taken back to that, I can’t read, I can’t sleep and I feel like I’ve got hell resting on my shoulders.”

Scott placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, taking him into a hug; Stiles tucked his nestled his face into the groove of Scott’s shoulder, “All you need to know, is it is not Void, okay? It’s not him, but I’ve been experiencing the same thing.” Stiles pushed him, gently, out of the hug, “I can’t control my eyes, they keep turning red, I’m scared of changing.”

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“Lydia said something's off with her as well and she can’t place it,” Scott started, “So we’re all missing the same thing.”

Stiles jumped out, “Lydia didn’t do the ice baths, so this is something else...” he walked past, looking at Eichen House, “Someone else.”

“Someone?” Scott asked.

“I remember being here,” he turned on his heel, “After I stabbed you, I came here and Void took over again. Deaton said I had seventy-two hours with the venom, but I was only in Eichen for forty-eight, why would Void take over so quickly, unless I let him?”

“Why would you let him?” Scott questioned.

“I had to. To save someone,” he gestured with his hands, “Last night, my bed felt empty and I couldn’t sleep, everything was just off...now I came here because whoever I’m missing, I fell in love with them here.”

“So it’s not something, it’s someone. We’re all missing the same person.” Scott concluded, “The Wild Hunt.”

“Riders on a storm,” Stiles looked up at him, “I don’t remember how I got home last night.”

“Me neither.” Scott looked at the ground, thinking hard.

“Me too,” Lydia’s voice shook, they turned to see her climbing out of Parrish’s deputy car; she ran to them, taking them both into one big hug, Parrish watched from afar, smiling sadly. “Whoever it is, we need to get them back.”


	8. Just A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:20GTM)

** Just A Name **

Stiles’s coordination was off, plus his hands couldn’t stop shaking; so they chose to leave his Jeep outside Eichen, Stiles with Lydia and Parrish in the deputy’s car, whilst Scott trailed behind on his bike. No one spoke a word, not until they pulled up outside the veterinary, “I’ll see you later then,” Parrish said turning to Lydia, who nodded.

“I wish you two would just kiss, the tension is unbelievable,” Stiles moaned, getting out the back, Lydia soon joined him afterward, “So Scott! Every time we have no idea what we are doing, are we going to turn to Deaton? He called over, Scott was hopping off his motorcycle.

“He’s the one with all the answers,” Scott told him.

“Yeah, like Yoda.” Stiles told them, Scott rolled his eyes, all three of them entered.

“Good, you lot found Stiles,” Deaton was at the front desk, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles answered, “Just a little tired.”

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Deaton questioned, walking out in front of all of three of them; he studied them, “You all look pretty shaken up.”

“We need your help,” Scott stepped forward, “Have you ever heard of the Wild Hunt?”

“You lot better come through to the back,” Deaton opened the door, all three of them walked through, “The Wild Hunt is an ancient myth. They are drawn to war and mayhem.”

“Perfect for Beacon Hills then,” Stiles added, “Listen, we don’t remember most of yesterday, we remember doing things; researching, running, but we don’t know why.”

“I've never heard of the hunt doing anything to anyone's memory,” Deaton told them.

“Here,” Scott took out a piece of glass from his pocket, handing it over, “We took that from a windshield at the Sheriff's Impound Lot but we can't remember why we were there,” he looked at his friends, “Someone’s been hunted and we can’t remember them. Stiles can’t read or sleep; I can’t control my powers and Lydia...”

“I feel as if I woke up this morning to meet someone in the library, to help them with work, I feel like I do it every morning and today, I couldn’t remember why or who.” Lydia explained.

“So you, Scott and Stiles,” Deaton began, “have been taken back to the time after your sacrifice, so whatever or whoever you're missing, wa? such big part of your lives, after that event.”

“I remember being in the woods,” Scott began, “Saving someone, it’s how I controlled my powers, how Stiles could read again, how Allison stopped having hallucinations, how Isaac broke free from a trap, but I have no idea why we were there.”

“It's almost like you all have a form of Phantom limb syndrome. It's common in war. Amputees can have the sensation of an itch they can't scratch or a pain that couldn't possibly be there. The missing limb is so important, the brain acts like the limb's still there,” Deaton explained, “So Lydia, you woke this morning, knowing you had to be a school early, but forgot why, for _who_. Stiles, you not turning up to school, must have something to do with this...”

“I parked outside of Eichen, I am sure, that I met someone I love in there, I fell in love in there.” He laughed, trying to stop himself from crying, Lydia walked over, squeezing his shoulders in a comfort, he placed his hand on hers.

“What can we do?” Scott asked.

“Sleep, but considering all of you probably won’t tonight, there is something else.” Deaton took the glass and attached it to a small contraption that he placed on a desk and pulled out a chair, “Lydia, we’ll need your skills for this.” Lydia walked over sitting down, she was handed a pencil and sheet of paper.

“So she is going to magically write all the answers to our problems.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that simple,” Deaton began, “In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. Now hopefully the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow her to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state,” he walked over to Lydia, leaning over, his voice came out soft and quiet, “Lydia, I want you to stare into the light. And let go of all thought.” He told her, Lydia started to write on the sheet.

Stiles stared at her writing, as Deaton pulled both boys aside, “What now?” Stiles asked.

“I may not be able to access these memories," Deaton told them.

“Why not?” Stiles asked all the hope he held fell apart.

“The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt takes people. But if what you're telling me is right, the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality.” Deaton told them, Stiles looked past Scott’s shoulder; Lydia was going insane, scratching at the paper with the pencil.

“How did we remember someone who has been completely erased from our minds?” Scott questioned.

“I don’t think they have,” Stiles said jogging over to Lydia.

“Should we stop her?” Scott asked, running over, Deaton pulled on his jumper, stopping him.

“Lydia?” Deaton questioned, “Stop,” he turned the light off, she snapped back, her head drooping down.

“Is she okay?” Stiles asked.

Scott picked up the sheet, “She just repeated the word _‘coyote’._ ”

“I don’t see the word coyote.” Stiles said looking at it.

“You can’t read at the moment,” Scott said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No I see the word Hale,” Stiles told him, “I see a different word.”

“That’s your subconscious,” Deaton told him, “Using your problem to help you figure it out.”

“Whoever’s gone, is a Hale,” Stiles breathed out, “I fell in love with a Hale.”

“Wait,” Scott pressed it down, “She didn’t just write loads of one word, she spelled out one big one...”

“Malia...” Lydia’s voice spoke.

“You okay?” Scott asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m good.” She stood up; she stumbled for his hand, they linked and held it tightly.

“Stiles?” Deaton asked, Lydia and Scott hadn’t noticed that their friend had gone completely colourless in the cheeks; his hands were pressed onto the table as he breathed out deeply.

“Stiles...” Scott walked over, his hand staying attached to Lydia's; he placed his spare hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“The word’s changing,” Stiles closed his eyes when he reopened them; his breath became normal once more.

“Stiles...what does is it say?”  Lydia asked.

“Tate.” He answered, “It says Tate.”

“Malia Tate.” Lydia stopped, “Malia Hale...she can’t be both.”

“She is,” Stiles said turning to face them, holding the sheet of paper close, “she was adopted, I remember because we kept the truth a secret....”

“Why would we?” Scott asked.

“The truth was too terrible,” Stiles choked, “And I don’t even know why we just wanted to protect her.”

“So if she’s a Tate, then Henry Tate, he must have adopted her, him and his wife, before the accident. My Dad knew the Tate’s, the accident killed his wife.” Lydia told them.

“Malia was in that accident, it was a full moon,” Stiles looked up, “That’s what we’re missing, we all saved her from the forest, she was a coyote...a werecoyote.”

“My roar,” Scott hesitated, “It brought her back.”

“Saving her saved all of us.” Stiles looked up at them, “We have to get her back.”

“Question is how?” Lydia questioned, “We don’t even know where she is.”

“We should go and see Mr Tate,” Scott began, “But first we better fill in the rest of the pack.”


	9. Kylie Tate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:26GTM)

** Kylie Tate **

Stiles Stilinski chose to stay at Scott’s; he knew that he was more likely to get sleep on the floor of his best friend’s bedroom. He didn’t speak much when Scott filled in Liam and his friends, he stayed silent, because he hadn’t slept and he was on the urge of fainting. Everything turned into a giant blur, one minute they were talking to Natalie Martin about where they’d been all day, the next thing he was being hugged by Lydia and then he watched her leave in Parrish’s car.

“You want something to eat?” Scott asked as they walked into the living area, he shut the door and it sent shivers down Stiles's spine, “Stiles...maybe you should lay down.”

“Scott...I found Codeine in my medicine cabinet this morning,” he told him, “it’s mine.”

“Why?” Scott asked.

“No idea,” he pulled his shirt down, “Something to do with this,” on the top of his shoulder a long red scar started and stopped just after his collarbone, “I had surgeries, a few months ago and I don’t remember why.”

“You better keep taking it,” Scott said walking over, “Just in case.”

“Nah, it was an empty bottle, but it’s something. A relic of some sort.” He smirked, “A relic of her.” He hesitated before saying, “I’m not hungry, I’m just really tired.”

“Then go and lay down in my bed, I’ll take the sofa tonight,” Scott told him, for the first time Stiles listened and climbed up the stairs, leaving Scott stood alone.

Scott walked into the kitchen, switching the lighting on and flicking the kettle on, he caught his reflection in the kitchen mirror, he walked back, his eyes once again glowing luminous red, he closed them tightly, “Come on,” he whispered, when he opened them, he was fine.

“Scott, I’m home,” Melissa walked in, Scott stepped out, “What’s wrong? How’s Stiles?” Scott jogged towards her, taking her into one big hug, she held him as he cried into his shoulder, “Oh it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“We’re losing Mum,” he muttered, they both separated.

He explained the wild hunt, he spoke about Malia and then he said, “But Stiles, I think there is something wrong, whoever Malia was to him, I think she saved him.”

“From what?” Melissa asked.

“Void. When Stiles was in Eichen and there was a reason he let Void take over, I think that reason was Malia. When we separated Void from Stiles, Lydia remembers saying Malia’s name and it brought him back, he imprinted on her, back when he was most vulnerable, she anchored him back down, saved him. Then I think he did the same for her.”

At the top of the stairs, Stiles was leant on the wall; his bottom lip quivering as tears escaped, he wiped them away, walking to Scott’s bedroom, lying down and looking at the ceiling, but once again, he didn’t sleep.

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles were met by a panicked Liam early in the morning at school; he was talking so fast, Stiles was sure it was a different language, “Liam...can you calm down and speak slowly?”

“There is this girl, called Gwen, her sister was taken and no one remembers her, she also saw them.” Liam explained.

“Okay, we need to do something; look I have faith in you Liam,” Scott told him, “Find a safe place for Gwen and keep her there, you’ve got Mason, Corey, Hayden, everyone to help you.”

“Any suggestions?” Liam asked.

“Doesn’t matter, as long as you can take care of her.” Scott looked at Stiles, wanting him to add something.

“If anything happens, Parrish is your man, I think for whatever reason, Parrish and Lydia have the best connection to these things, phone them first if you need help.” Stiles told him, “We’ll be at the Tate household.”

“Okay,” Liam drifted away, walking back to his friends.

“It’s good we both only have one lesson today,” Scott turned to Stiles, “Come on, quicker it’s over, quicker we can keep looking for Malia.”

* * *

 

Arriving at the Tate household, made Stiles feel whole; they both walked up to the door, knocking and Mr Tate opened up, “Scott? Stiles? Why do I owe the pleasure?”

“We don’t want to bother you Mr. Tate, we were just wondering if we could ask you some questions," Stiles stated.

“You are always welcome Stiles. My daughter wouldn’t be with me without your Dad,” he held the door open, Stiles and Scott passed by, going in.

“How is Kylie?” Scott asked.

“Okay, she’s got some new friends; I think you know some of them, Hayden and Liam.” Mr Tate said closing the door, they both nodded, “Sit down boys.”

They both sat on a couch, he sat opposite, “Hope you don't mind me saying this, but Kylie is adopted, right?”

“Yes, she’s okay with it, happy her Mum and I brought her in.” Henry smiled, “Why do you ask?”

Scott started, “You know about the supernatural world, but I know Kylie doesn’t, so we’ll do this before she comes back from school. There is a new villain in town or villains, they are called the wild hunt and they take people--”

“I know of the myth of the wild hunt, I have a child’s book on it,” Henry cut in.

“They’re real,” Stiles told him, “They don’t kidnap people, they erase someone from reality, make them disappear forever and they took someone, called Malia.”

“Okay, so what does this have to do with me?” Mr. Tate quizzed.

“Her name’s Malia Tate and we think she was your first adopted daughter, she’s our age and we need to save her, anything; little or big, something, anything, could help bring her back,” Scott explained.

“Okay...last night, I had a phone call and I had no idea who it was,” Henry told them, “But when I hung up, I felt...”

“Empty.” Stiles finished for him, he nodded, “Me too.”

The door opened and a girl walked in; she was around sixteen, she had long light brown hair and big blue eyes, she was wearing a green top and denim dungarees, “Stiles? Scott? Hey guys.”

“Afternoon Kylie,” Stiles smiled unsurely.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she walked over, “Dad? There’s a party tonight with my mates, can I go?”

“How late are you intending to stay?” Henry asked.

“Ten,” she answered.

“Okay then,” he told her, she cheered and jogged up the stairs.

“So, if this is real and I have another daughter, how are you going to get her back?” Henry questioned.

“We’re planning, we will get her back,” Stiles told him, “If it kills us.”

“There’s one empty room upstairs, we’ve never done anything to it, it is just empty. Feel free to look through it.”  He told them.

They both walked upstairs, for some reason, Stiles was attracted to one room, he pushed the handle down and walked in, “I’ve been in here before.” The room was large, completely empty and lightly lit by the yellow walls.

“Me too,” Scott looked around, “She has to be real, because why else would this room be completely empty?” He traced his hand across the wall.

 _‘I love him, Scott and now he’s hurt because of me’_ Scott fell forward, Stiles ran over; half catching his friend.

“Scott?” He asked, “You okay?”

“I heard her, it was distorted, but I heard it,” Scott beamed.

“Then she is real,” Stiles got out, leaning on the wall, “I’ve never been more relieved.”

“You started thinking this was all a dream, didn’t you?” Scott asked.

“Kind of, yeah.” Stiles wiped his eye with the back of his jacket sleeve, “Do you know how hard school is without the ability to read?-our Maths teacher asked me today if I’ve ever thought of having a dyslexia test.”

“I know, but at least school guessed that it’s not your fault.” Scott looked up him, “If we can get her back, we can save ourselves.”

“You’re still scared to shift?” Stiles asked, Scott nodded, “You might need to, with all these Ghost Riders around.”

“I know,” Scott answered, “Is it me or has it got too dark too quickly?” He quizzed, running to the window, “It’s only five.”

“Must be something to do with the riders,” Stiles looked out with him, “Mason said he worked out that they ride on the lightening, he can now track where the next possible attack will be.”

“Those kids are too clever,” Scott moaned.

“Cleverer than we ever were,” Stiles laughed.

“See you later Dad!” They heard Kylie’s voice shout as she skipped out the front door.

“Typical teenager,” Scott said pushing himself off the wall, walking away. They both bid goodbye to Henry, before traveling to the jeep, “Stiles?”

“I don’t remember Kylie, I feel like today was the first time I ever met her.” Stiles bit his bottom lip, “I’m sure...I’m sure she died in the accident that killed their Mum.”

“You think she’s not real?” Scott asked.

“Hm,” Stiles climbed into the Jeep, Scott joining him, “I mean, I just don’t remember ever seeing Kylie or even my Dad mentioning her, Mr. Tate acted like I’ve known the family for a long time.”

“We can tell Lydia and Parrish, they can get onto it.” Scott told him, he watched as Stiles’s shaking hands reached for the wheel, “Do you want me to drive?”

“Might be for the best,” Stiles turned to him, “I need to see your Mum, this can’t carry on, I can’t start having panic attacks and waking myself up by screaming. It seems without her, I’m going back to pre-void, all those things are once again on my shoulders.” He climbed out, a wave of dizziness hitting him; he leant on the car, falling down to his knees.

“Stiles!” Scott dove out, running around and kneeling by his side, “Hey Stiles?” His friend fell into him and he caught him, Scott did what a teenager should do, he turned around and yelled, “Mr. Tate!”

 


	10. Pack Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 10:34GTM)

** Pack Problems **

As Mr. Tate’s house was so close to the hospital, he took the boys in the back of his car; Scott stayed in the back, cradling Stiles in his arms, trying to collect all his emotions together. As soon as they entered the car park, driving straight into the ambulance only area, Mr. Tate ran in to get help, whilst Scott got out, holding Stiles close. His Mum was the first out, she jogged over, somehow without Scott’s knowledge, Stiles was taken from his arms and ran inside. Scott was then cradled by Melissa as he cried.

Scott was then guided inside to sit down, “I know he hasn’t slept for two nights, but can that cause this?”

“Yes,” Melissa told him, “Stiles hasn’t slept, he didn’t eat when he was at ours. He’s a sickly boy, you said, this Malia, helped you all get through the side effects of the ice baths, so Stiles has gone back to this state – is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Yeah, I can’t control the Alpha in me at the moment,” Scott sighed, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Melissa took his hands, “You know she existed and she’s out there,” she beamed, “That means, if you believe hard enough, remember everything that you can, then you’ll be able to control it.”

“Scott! Melissa!” They saw the Sheriff running down, “What’s going on?”

“Stiles fainted, but he’s okay, I think it’s over tiredness and lack of food, but he’ll be fine,” Melissa reassured him, “I’ll take you to see him,” she took his hand and lead him back, Scott followed.

Stiles was lying tucked up in a bed, with a few covers; all that was attached to him was a drip, the Doctor walked over, “Sheriff Stilinski, your son is just fine. We think he’s just one very tired boy; his blood sugar was a little on the low side, that’s why his hooked up. We’ll just keep him overnight to be sure.” He walked out leaving the three alone.

Noah walked over, planting a kiss on his son’s forehead and perching on the chair next to him. Scott smiled sadly at them, he was going to take a seat as well, but his phone rang in his pocket, it was Lydia, “Hey Lyd, you okay?”

 _“Scott! Where are you? Something happened!”_   She started talking too fast and he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Lydia, calm down, what’s going on?” He questioned, Melissa and Noah looked up at him.

 _“Liam planned a party at your house, to keep Gwen safe and keep the riders out, but someone broke the mountain ash and they got in, we all saw one, everyone saw it,”_ she panicked, _“But they didn’t take anyone.”_

“Why wouldn’t they?” Scott quizzed.

 _“They’re scared of me, as soon as we got everyone out; I just screamed and it disappeared. Parrish could understand them, I think it’s us, me and Jordon, we’re the key! Everyone’s pretty shaken up, Jordon told the kids it was a prank gone wrong, they’ve all gone, but everyone saw it, Scott.”_ Lydia explained.

“So all of them are going to be taken,” Scott looked at his Mum, “I’ll be there in two minutes.” He hung up, “Will one of you text me when he wakes up?”  They both nodded and he dashed out.

* * *

 

Scott ran into his house, everything was tipped over; they were leaves coating the ground, Liam was sat with Hayden, Mason and Corey close by, stuck in an embrace. Parrish and Lydia were in a far corner, Lydia had her hand pressed on his face as she spoke to him, “Scott...” Liam said, finally noticing him, getting up and walking over.

“Liam...what did you do?” Scott asked, tilting his head back.

“We were trying to keep Gwen safe, but it didn’t work,” Liam brushed his hand through his hair, “We tried.”

“We’ll find away to protect them, all of them.” He turned to Lydia and Jordon, “Stiles has been taken to hospital.” All of them looked up.

“What, why?” Lydia asked, worry in her voice.

“Lack of sleep, his body basically just shut down, but he’ll be fine.”  Stiles reassured them, “he will be.”

“We should go and see him.” Lydia said stepping forward.

* * *

* * *

 

When Lydia and Scott walked into Stiles’s room, they were greeted by his warm _hollow_ smile; he was dressed in a pair of Scott’s pyjamas, Melissa had picked up from her house, he was tucked under the cover, sitting up, drinking a glass of water, “Hey guys, you all okay?” His voice cracked.

“All the better for you seeing you,” Lydia walked over, taking a seat, “how you doing?”

“I’ve been better,” he smirked, “Just realising how human I am.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Scott told him, “It’s your superpower, an ordinary teenage boy, who grew into an extraordinary man because of the world around him. You Mieczysław Stilinski are human, that’s makes you special.”

“My name just rolls off your tongue, no problem. I still can’t say it,” Stiles moaned.

“That’s your name,” Lydia spoke, “You still look like Stiles.”

“I remember telling her,” Stiles said quietly, “I told Malia....” he grinned, “She just laughed, I can’t remember her voice, but I can remember her laugh.”

“I think I can too,” Lydia beamed.

“I told her, because....” he closed his eyes.

“Stiles, it’s okay if you don’t remember, all of us are having the same problem,” Scott said taking a seat at the bottom of the bed, “Now listen, you are going to sleep here tonight, they are keeping you until late afternoon, I think, to make sure you actually sleep.”

“What are you lot going to do?” Stiles asked.

“Protect everyone, something happened and loads of people from school have seen them, they’ve seen the Wild Hunt.” Scott said, his voice concerned, “We have plans.”

“Not trying to be mean, but all your plans suck.” Stiles laughed, bitterly.

“So do yours.” Scott told him.

“Tell me.”

“Argent has this bunker, to keep all the kids in, until we figure something out.” Lydia told them.

“No. Let me guess, because Melissa mentioned what happened. About one hundred young teens locked underground, sounds like kidnapping. You’d probably have to reveal your secret to the Freshmen of Beacon Hills, it will end in tears,” Stiles explained.

“Then what do we do?” Scott asked.

“What happened tonight?” Stiles questioned.

“Corey touched one of them and suddenly, everyone could see it,” Lydia started, “It was terrifying, one of those things took our friend away,” she brushed past her emotions to carry on the story, “everyone ran away and it was scared of me, Parrish could understand what it was saying, I made it disappear with my scream.”

“So it’s you,” Stiles looked up, “You’re the answer, you and Parrish, what was it saying?”

 _“We are the Wild Hunt. We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever.”_ Lydia recalled, “No idea what it means.”

“I do,” Stiles’s voice shook, sitting up, “when they are done here and they have everyone, you become part of the hunt.”

“Malia will become a ghost rider,” Scott said, “Oh God.”

“We have to save her, we have to save everyone.”  Stiles sat up, “There’s a Lacrosse game on Sunday, the big one Coach has been talking about for months.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded.

“I checked the storm thing that Mason invented, the next big storm will hit Sunday afternoon; so play the game.” Stiles looked up at him, “Everyone from school will be there.”

“How do we keep them safe?” Scott asked.

“With Lydia Martin and Jordon Parrish, best partners in crime if you ask me,” he smirked, “Only the supernatural can hear your scream Lydia, so use it...I only ever heard it when I going through the whole thing with Void, now it’s silent and looks like you’re taking a gigantic yawn.”

“But it can still hurt you, it did after Eichen; it’s not safe.” Lydia answered.

“But it will save people’s lives,” Stiles told her, “Or actual existence, give or take.”

A nurse walked in the room, with the Sheriff, “Sorry kids, time for you two to go home now, Stiles has to rest.” Noah told them.

Lydia and Scott rose from their seats, Scott embraced his friend before stepping away; Lydia took him into a tight squeeze, “Lydia, wait!” Stiles said before she exited with Scott, “Can I tell her one more thing before she goes?” He asked the nurse.

“The drug will start sending you to sleep in five minutes, so you better be quick,” she smiled walking out. Noah bid his son goodnight and left to see Scott.

“Come over here Lydia,” she sat next to him, “I remember telling her I love her, but I did it too late, I had never said it before in my whole life with her, even though I know I should have, I did it when I was going to lose her.” He cried, “So you do it with Parrish, just in case you lose each other before it’s too late. You love him and it’s as clear as day, tell him in your own words how much he means to you, with the supernatural connection, I bet he already knows.”

“I will,” she nodded.

“Never leave it too late,” he smiled, closing his eyes, “Goodnight Lydia.”

“Goodnight Stiles.”


	11. Relics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been corrected for grammar and spelling errors by writer's best friend (I'm too hip to have an account) (9.02.17 15:17GMT)

** Relics **

Scott McCall woke Saturday morning, with a weight on his chest; he lay for a second, thinking about everything going on, he twisted his body around and sat up, moving his legs around and placing is feet on the floor. He rubbed his left temple with his finger; he took hold of his phone, a few messages from Lydia, one from the Sheriff telling him Stiles stayed asleep all night, he smiled; knowing his best friend finally allowed himself to rest.

Scott stepped up, advancing to the bathroom; he was once again greeted by his red eyes, this time joined by his fangs, he shook his head, whilst muttering, “She’s real, she saved us.” When he looked back, he was fine; he turned to close the door, when something in his room caught his attention, he froze, leaning back on his heel to turn around one hundred and eight degrees, he walked over, taking an old textbook of the shelf, he opened it, his heart stopped. Inside was her name, in her handwriting, the inside covers were covered in writing, it was Malia’s handwriting, Scott wasn’t even sure the book was his; he guessed she had left it behind after revising with him. He hovered his hand over it, tracing it with his fingers, “She is real,” he walked forward, picking the phone up, ringing Lydia, “Hey Lyd, I found something.”

 _“What?”_ She questioned.               

“A maths text book, with her name scribbled through it,” he said turning the pages, “I guess she got tried during lessons.”

 _“We’re remembering, it’s like a relic for her existence. We all probably have one,”_ Lydia sighed, _“I’m at Jordan’s, but I’ll be sure to check for mine when I get home, you’re picking Stiles up, right?”_

“Yeah,” Scott told her, “In three hours, whilst his Dad is at work,” he wiped his hand through his hair, “Speak soon, Lydia. Love you.”

“Love you too, you big softy, see you later.” She hung up, leaving Scott with the text book in his hands, he placed a t-shirt on and walked out the room, book in hands.

He sat downstairs, studying each page; one sentence was _‘Malia & Scott were here,’_ partially in Scott’s writing, his eyes filled with tears and rolled down; planting themselves on the book itself, intertwining with the ink. He turned it over, this time a picture slipped out, he catch it and held it up, it was a selfie of Lydia, Stiles and himself, but the person talking it, was missing, “Malia.” He whispered; turning it over, written on the back was _‘Me, Stiles, Scott and Lydia – after I got my first A on a paper!! Yay me!’_

Scott had asked himself a lot, knowing Malia was Stiles’s first love and Lydia’s best friend; he was questioned who she was to him. She was his friend; there is no rule that you can have more than one best friend; he loved her, he needed her back as much as Stiles and Lydia did, she helped bring out the true Alpha in him. She was still there, after he lost everything; Malia was his friend and their friendship was strange, different, but he loved her, like Stiles and Lydia.

He stayed, looking through the text book, taking in every last detail, until he had to change and travel to pick Stiles up from the hospital. He didn’t want to scare Stiles with new news, so he left the book on the side and walked out the door.

When he arrived, Stiles was already outside the hospital, leaning on the wall clutching paperwork in his arms, Scott swung open the passenger door of the Jeep; Stiles climbed in, “I don’t remember giving you permission to drive the Jeep.” Stiles said mockingly.

“My Mum and I picked it up last night, better than hanging you on the back of my motorcycle,” Scott told him, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, best sleep of my life,” he placed the papers in the glove compartment, “But it will charge my Dad half our worth,” he said closing it up again, “I might need a part time job.”

“Maybe,” Scott started the engine and set off towards Stiles’s house, “We better collect some of your stuff; Mum wants you to stay at ours, so she knows you are sleeping all night.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that, your clothes are definitely too big for me,” Stiles moaned, “I’m still skin and bone.”

“You’ve got some muscles,” Scott reassured him, “It’s what you get from being the only human in the pack.”

“Yeah, I had to work for this, for two years,” Stiles tapped his hands on the airbag compartment, knowing it was safe because it didn’t work anyway, “I feel better, like really, I haven’t for a while, but I do feel better.”

“That’s always good to know,” Scott smiled, looking at his friend, “I think I’m starting to control myself again, because...”

“You found something, to do with her,” Stiles muttered, Scott stared at him, raised eyebrow, “I might not have powers, but it was obvious that you have, you’re not shaking anymore.”

“Yeah I did, since I found it, I’ve been better, it made me cry,” he laughed, “We never realised how much this one girl could mean to us.”

“I need to find something too,” Stiles grinned, “If we can find a way to bring her back, maybe we can save others, she can’t be the only one whose been taken so far.”

“By remembering Malia, we can save everyone else.” Scott pulled the car up to the drive, “She’s only been gone four days, if it had been you, I don’t know where we’d be.”

“It’d take you a few months,” Stiles jumped out, slamming the door behind him; they both walked into the house, “I’m too old for this,” Stiles moaned, holding the door for Scott and moving away, “Can’t wait until I can leave this town.”

“Once a Beacon Hills resident,” Scott started.

“Always a Beacon Hills resident.” Stiles chanted, “Our coach is so odd,” he jogged upstairs, “I’ll just collect some stuff and we can go.”

“We did have Lacrosse practise for the big match tomorrow, but Mum said no for you, you don’t mind watching, do you?” Scott questioned.

“How can you think about Lacrosse?” Stiles called, from the top of the stairs.

“If I don’t do it, Coach said he’ll never let Liam be captain.” Scott yelled.

“That’s black mail,” Stiles trailed away into his bedroom, bending down the bring out his draws and shove clothes into a bag, he realised he had hardly any flannels, so he stood up walking to the wardrobe and opened it, he was then covered, because he was a boy and didn’t know how to place things in a organised manner. He bent down to fold them, when he came across on a flannel, he had never seen in his life; he held it up in the light, it was red and black, it was a little too small for his size, he was also sure it was suited more to a girl. “Malia.” He held it tightly in his hands, he smiled as tears filled his eyes; he brushed past them and felt the material though his fingers.

“You found something,” Scott’s voice came from the doorway, “That belongs to her.”

“Yeah,” he held the flannel close in his grasp, before allowing it to slip onto the bed; Scott took a book from the shelf and handed it to Stiles, “Can you?” Stiles looked at him, laughing through the tears, “You can?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I can.” Scott charged into his arms, Stiles laughed dropping the book, rubbing his best friend’s back, “Do you ever think...we do this too much?”

“No...not enough....” Scott laughed, pulling away; his phone started ringing, “Liam? What? Oh God....we’ll be there in a second.”

“What’s going on?” Stiles quizzed.

“A ghost rider tried to take Gwen in the locker room with Hayden and they can all see it, everyone who was at the party,” Scott told him, as they both bolted out the house, “Liam was able to save Hayden and Gwen on time, but it’s attacking.”

“In daylight,” Stiles said slamming the passenger door as he clambered in.

“Liam said there’s a storm,” Scott said, bemused

“Maybe just over the school,” Stiles exclaimed, they sped down, ignoring all the traffic lights; they noticed how a storm cloud had gathered over the school, “Now that’s impossible.” Scott brought the Jeep to a quick break, in a space; they both crashed out and darted for the field, “Scott! Remember we can’t see them! Only the people at the damn party!” The wind picked up, blowing through the pairs hair.

“We need to find the pack!” Scott charged forward, Stiles bashed into his shoulder, “What?”

“There!” Stiles pointed his arm out, on the field; Liam was stood with Hayden, Gwen, Lydia and Parrish, all in a circle. Scott charged off to help, Stiles went to follow, but the rain poured down and it was too quick to perfectly see, he did see Mason stood with Corey close by, “Guys!” He lifted his flannel up over his head; he had to scream over the sound of the rain, “Corey, we are going to need you!”

“What can I do?” He asked.

“See them, not everyone else can!” Stiles yelled, he shivered, “Take Mason with you and help the others, I’ll be close by,” he waved his arm, “Go!” He watched them charge, hand in hand, they turned invisible.

Stiles heard Scott roar loudly, it echoed across the field; he tried to find his way through the rain, but looking for his friend, was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, it wasn’t until he heard Lydia, “Stiles!” And then he felt leather like material wrap around his wrist.


	12. She Is Real

** She Is Real **

Scott McCall had only ever felt a spine chilling, almost painful, sensation once before, when Allison Argent died in his arms; this time, it was when a Ghost Rider’s whip wrapped around his best friend’s wrist ready to take him from them, forever. The only reason they could all see him was because Corey had dared to push him around from Liam, but now Stiles was paying that fine, they all knew he’d pay it willingly.

Luckily, he didn’t have too. Lydia stepped back on her left foot, leaning in on her right; she took in a deep breath, ignoring the rain weighing her down and she screamed, her power travelled to aid her friend and snapped the whip in two, the Ghost rider and Stiles went flying in two opposite directions, before hitting the ground, the rider disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, whilst Stiles landed with a trump on the wet-through grass.

Scott slid across the grass, pulling his best friend up and guiding him swiftly to the group circle, “They are ugly!” Stiles screamed, “Thanks Lydia!””

“No problem!” She shouted back.

“How many?” Scott asked Liam, “We could only see that one!”

“About twenty, give or take, the rest of the kids and coach ran in after the storm started, no idea if any got in there!” Liam yelled, “What do we do?”

“They can’t take you,” Lydia took Jordon’s hand running in front of them; “They’re scared of us.”

“Then go on!” Scott ordered, “Be the best harbingers of death duo ever!”

Lydia and Parrish ran over to Corey, who was stood behind Liam and Hayden, she held her hand out and Corey held it tight, turning invisible.

Stiles, Scott, Liam and Hayden were left stood, “Where’s Gwen?” Hayden asked, spinning on the spot.

Scott noticed her, wondering towards the side of the woods, at a normal walking pace, “Be safe,” he told all three of them as he flashed his eyes red, finally in control of the beast inside of him, dashing off towards the girl.

“Stiles, there’s two there!” Liam pointed right in front of him, Stiles snapped into protective Father mode, holding his arms out in front of both Liam and Hayden, they were both stronger them him, he knew that, but they were his responsible, because they were Scott’s Betas. He stepped back slowly, keeping both kids behind him.

“Run!” Stiles wailed, turning, pushing on both their backs. They stopped running, “Keep going!”

“Lydia...she’s screaming,” Liam told him.

“Well I can’t hear or see her, can I?” Stiles asked rhetorically, he didn’t hear it, but he soon felt it, it thundered through the field; it sent everyone flying back, Stiles once again landing back first on the grumpy field. “Jesus,” he turned his head to see Scott cradling Gwen down to the ground, “Such an Alpha,” he whispered, placing his hands on the slippery ground to get up.

He was about to check on everyone, when he heard Lydia scream, this time not a Banshee scream, a human one, she was shouting a name, “Jordon!” Stiles snapped his head around to see the unconscious form of Parrish lying on the ground, Lydia rushed over, falling by his side.

“Lydia...” he jogged over, hovering by the side of them, “What happened?”

Scott dashed over the mud, holding Gwen in his arms, as she was crying, chanting the phrase, “I want go,” over and over, he handed her over to Liam and Hayden before dashing towards Lydia, Stiles and Parrish.

“What the hell happened?” He questioned.

“The rider shot him, when he was in hellhound mode,” she brushed her hand through his wet locks, the rain was luckily calming down for them, so they could hear her through the sobs, “his flames turned green and he just collapsed.”

“You got rid of all of them,” Scott said, leaning forward, placing hand a hand on her cheek, “You were amazing.” She leant in his grasp, tears falling from her cheeks, “We need to get everyone off the field before the coach and the rest of team come back out for practise.” He turned to Stiles, “He’s still got a pulse, right?”

“Yeah, he’s alive,” Stiles nodded, taking his hand from Parrish’s wrist, “He’s just fine.”

“I didn’t tell him,” Lydia laughed through the tears, “You told me last night, to not leave it too late to tell him how I felt, I just laughed it off because I thought I had the time in the world.”

“You don’t,” Scott told the pair of them, “You think you have forever, I thought I did with Allison...Kira, you did with Malia,” he said turning to Stiles, “And you still will...as for you Lydia, _our_ Deputy is just fine, we need to get him home.”

“Okay,” she nodded, Scott reached down picking him up, “You got him?” Scott stood up, “Little heavy, but I got him.”

“You two go ahead, I’ll get Gwen home with these lot,” Stiles threw Lydia the Jeep keys, “No scratches Martin.”

“Got it Stilinski,” she jogged off towards Scott and Parrish.

Stiles walked over to the group of sophomores, “We better get her home,” he said gesturing to Gwen, who was trapped in a arms of Hayden, “we better get out of her before the team gets out and Coach see the mess of the field we made.”

“I’ll stay,” Liam told him, “Make sure everyone inside is safe and tell Coach we braved the weather and played Lacrosse.”

“Good cover,” Stiles stepped forward, bending down, “Hey Gwen, I’m gonna get you home and you have my promise now, that as long as there in air in my lungs, we will bring your sister back, along with everyone else.”

“Promise?” She asked.

“Yes,” he held his hand out and she took hold of it, “Liam, can I borrow your car?” Liam nodded, holding his hand out for Mason to give him the key, “Thanks, Hayden, you coming?” She nodded following.

* * *

 

Lydia sat on her bed, her legs draggling off, her feet almost touching the wooden flooring; she hadn’t been home in a while; she thought it would be better if Jordon stayed at hers whilst he was ill, so her Mum could help out and also get to know him for who he was, because Lydia wanted to get closer to him.

Her eyes drifted to her wardrobe, it was build into the wall; it took up half her room and it was filled with clothes she never wore, she was one to buy outfits and only wear than one occasion, it was a problem only Allison had ever tried to address.

 As Lydia eyeballed the closet, her heart warmed, knowing she’d empty half of it in a heartbeat for _Jordon_. She got up onto her tiptoes, walking to the doors, opening all of them; she started dumping clothes she would never wear again on her bed, she reached up for a pair of shoes that caught her eyes, but as she pulled on loose, it was attached to a jacket, that’s when her heart broke. She let pulled the shoe and the jacket felt straight into her hands, the shoe fell down to the ground, as she held the jacket up.

It wasn’t her style that was clear; it was a warm spice brown, with realistic fake leather, it had two identical zips on either side of the upper chest sides, it was feminine, considering the sizing, but more of a laid-back tomboy style. For whatever reason, it made her feel broken, but full at the same time, she laughed whilst her tears escaped, “Malia.” The name echoed out for a while in her head, she pulled it up and placed her arms in the sleeves, wrapping herself in it.

“Now that’s new,” Parrish’s tried sounding voice came from the door.

She turned swiftly around; Parrish had been sleeping in the guest bedroom, he was dressed in his some _‘spare’_ clothing, Lydia had made everyone a small pack with a plain shirt and jogging bottom, after he started turning into a hellhound more, “You doing okay?” She asked walking over.

“Best sleep ever,” he beamed, “Nice house.”

“Thanks,” she giggled, “I keep forgetting you’ve never been here.”

“But somehow you still had my little survival pack of clothes ready on hand,” he grinned.

“Actually the one you are wearing is from Stiles’s jeep; mine is my car,” Lydia said, gesturing with her hands.

“You’re the best Lydia _Camille-Grace_ Martin,” he placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears trailing down.

“Can I tell you something?” She questioned, he nodded and she took his hands guiding him to the bed, “Remember when you lot rescued me from Eichen, Kira was with someone, because she couldn’t be left alone, because her powers didn’t work properly, I think it was _Malia_. Scott was telling me, how he found a text book of hers and Stiles found her flannel, I was starting to think I didn’t love her in the same way. Then I realised I did, she’s like a big sister, but at same time, I’m more of a mentor to her. I know that she took care of me, always asking me if I was okay,” she squeezed his hand in hers, “This jacket, it’s not mine, I think it’s my relic of her. After Eichen, Mum took me home, it was so cold outside, Stiles only had his flannel on and Scott’s coat was covered in shards of glass. I remember seeing Kira, running up, hugging me and someone wrapping me in a jacket; it was warm to the touch, like they’d only just taken it off....it has to be Malia, it just has to be.”

“She is real,” Parrish reassured her, “I’m sure of that.”

“Stiles _loved_ her, in that way,” she turned to him, “I nearly lost you, I saw you fall and hurt...” their eyes met, “And I realised, I love you...I really do, I love you...more than a supernatural connection...more than I ever knew I could love someone---” suddenly his lips were locked against hers, they both froze, closing their eyes; Lydia drew away, leaning her forehead against his, “Do you?”

They both opened their eyes, “I love you Lydia, of course I do, for a long time.”

She beamed, stepping up from the bed; she heard a jangling noise in the pocket of the Malia’s jacket, she unzipped it and took out a Toyota car key, holding out in her hand, engraved on the button was _‘Stiles.’_   Lydia held it in her hand, trying to think hard and concentrate on why this would be in her pocket, “They broke up.”

“Stiles and Malia?” Parrish asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think either of them wanted it,” Lydia sighed, “It was after Donavan.” Parrish looked at the ground, pushing himself up.

“And Stiles is easily emotional, so he gave it back to her?” Parrish quizzed.

“It’s something he’d do,” Lydia shrugged his shoulders, “His Dad told me, when he lost his Mum, he took every toy from her and hid them, every picture...every that reminded him of her, he has one photo now, but it still hurts him. He probably gave her this and she put in here...she has a car,” Lydia jumped, “We have to find her car.”

“It’s probably still at the school,” Jordon told her, “What time is it?”

“Quite late, you were out for a while, it’s almost midnight...we enter the fifth day since this all started happening.” She looked at him, “We have no time to lose, I’ll phone the boys.”

* * *

Scott McCall loved Stiles, but he didn’t like his pacing, it made him uneasy and nervous, “Stiles, we found the car, just stay still, please...you’re making me worry.” He shouted, they were both stood next to the lone Toyota parked in the vacant school car park, “They’re coming with the key.”

“It’s nearly one, Dad’s going to kill me,” Stiles moaned, “I literally just got out of hospital for not sleeping and look at me, not sleeping...but I don’t care, this is Malia and she matters more.”

“It’s Sunday, after this, you can have a long sleep, we all can, one day off won’t hurt us. The match has been called off, due to weather warnings; Mason says it’s impossible to predict the next one in a matter of days, more like minutes.”

“That’s not settling my anxiety levels,” Stiles said shaking his hands.

“Look, here they are,” Lydia came swinging around the bend in her car, parking it up near the Jeep and jumping out, Parrish soon on her tail.

“You all brought your relics?” She asked, Scott was clutching the text book, Stiles had the flannel tied around his left arm, “I’m wearing mine,” she gently took hold of Stiles’s wrist and placed the key in it, closing his fist around it, “It is yours after all.”

Stiles opened it, studying it and smiling; he held it up pressing the button and the car clicked open, “Then it’s real,” Scott beamed.

“What did Deaton say?” Lydia asked.

“For one, he was angry about us waking him up, but he said if we have relics that mean something to us, maybe we don’t have to nearly kill ourselves to remember little things about her.” Scott cracked the passenger door open, “I don’t think I ever went in here.”

“I did.” Lydia and Stiles said in unison, they looked at each other, “But...”

“Okay, Lydia you go.” Stiles gestured towards her.

“I’m sure I nearly died in this car, so did Kira. Malia couldn’t drive, her imperfections, made us love her more.” She beamed, Parrish held her tightly, planting a kiss on her head.

“You go first Lydia,” Stiles told her.

“Sure?” She asked.

“I think I have a sadder memory in there,” he said biting his bottom lip, Lydia past by, taking a seat in the passenger seat, she opened the window.

“What do I do?” Lydia asked.

“Close your eyes think about where you are,” Scott said smoothly, “Go back to a time when she still existed, when Malia was real.”

Lydia nodded, pulling the window back up. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly through her teeth; she pulled the jacket off and held it tight in her arms, thinking hard about Malia, about her best friend.

 _‘A deployed airbag could break your thumbs.’_ Lydia heard her own voice echoed, she opened her eyes, snapping her head back, but she close them again, thinking long a hard about what was said next.

 _‘Mine would heal,’_ as soon as she heard the voice, her mouth opened agape and she laughed sadly, brushing her tears away; the voice sounded off, but she could at least hear it and know she was real, Malia was real.

Lydia opened the door, stepping out; the boys were all leant up on the tree, “I couldn’t have been in there that long,” she said tapping on the snoring frame of Stiles, who jumped awake.

“Just under an hour.” Parrish stated.

“Feels like two minutes,” Lydia’s frame shook, “I heard her, I don’t remember what she looks like, but now I guess I know she was very feisty.”

“And real...” the word rolled of Scott’s tongue, “I was looking through this,” he said handing her the book, “look,” he tapped down on a certain scribbling, “Read it.”

“MT and LM were here, actually, no, I wasn’t Malia, I was working, stop doodling during lessons,” Lydia laughed, “Sounds like something I’d write.” She said handing it back, “Stiles...”

“Yeah, I know,” he said getting up, “My turn...” he advanced to the car door, “I’m human.”

“Yeah, but love is stronger than power.” Scott told him.

“Who told you that?” Stiles quizzed.

“Allison Argent.” He answered.

“Well, her I trust,” Stiles said, twisting back into the seat, slamming the door behind him. “This isn’t going to work,” he said leaning into the chair, closing his eyes; trying his best not to use the time for sleeping. He knew Malia was real, his belief felt like enough for him, but he did what Scott and Lydia said, he thought.

 _‘Are you going to tell him about Donovan?’_ A voice echoed, Stiles sat upright, holding his head, he breathed out deeply; looking out to see his friend leant up against the tree once more, waiting for him to remember.

 _‘You knew?’_ His own voice spoke, Stiles’ eyes filled with tears.

“Damn it,” he cried, “What did I do?”

 _‘I guessed. I saw the bite on your shoulder while you were sleeping.’_ Her calm, loving voice spoke; he smiled titling his head down as tears escaped. _‘It didn’t matter to me,’_ Stiles placed his palm on the window as the emotions poured out.

 _‘It matters to me,’_ His own voice spoke.

Stiles opened his mouth; tears escaping, soon the door opened and Scott pulled him out, holding him close, Stiles pushed him off, backing away, “Stiles...” Scott’s voice echoed, Stiles’s vision blurred, he stopped moving, so his vision could straighten, “You were banging on the window.”

“Why was I so bloody self important?” Stiles asked, “After I killed Donavan, I ruined every relationship I had.”

“What did you hear?” Lydia asked.

“Me walking away from a girl, who was trying to give me everything she could.” Stiles shrugged off, “Why are you all friends with me?” He quizzed, “I’m terrible.” He turned away, walking slowly towards the school’s main entrance, Scott went to go, but Lydia held him back, they watched as Stiles took out and key, walking in.

“I’ll go and talk to him,” Scott told them, “You guys get home.”

“Wait, I have to check something,” Lydia travelled to the back of Malia’s car, opening the back, “Yep, she’s definitely part of the pack,” she said holding up on of her famous _‘Parrish survival packs.’_ “You go and talk to him, make him see sense, we’ll talk later.”

“Lydia, we can’t find Malia without rest, no more till Monday. We all need to sleep,” he told her, she nodded, her and Parrish watched as the Alpha ran down the car park into the school, clutching Malia’s text book.

Scott stepped into the dark corridor, contemplating why he always somehow ended up in the school late at night. He walked down, “Stiles!” He called, no answer. “Damn it,” he paced around the corner, this time, stopping in his tracks, he looked at the text book, closing his eyes and thinking, knowing he must have had some sort of memory with Malia here.

 _‘Where's Lydia?’_ A voice echoed.

 _‘She's took it her freshman year.’_ Stiles’s voice echoed, Scott trailed around another corner.

 

 _‘Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?’_ Malia’s distorted voice questioned, Scott’s eyes snapped open, red and glowing, he was almost grinning – he remembered her voice, what she had said

_‘Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us.’_

“Scott? Scottie!” Stiles was right in front of his face, Scot jumped back, “You were remembering something.”

“Sort of...” Scott placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “We love you, you are not terrible and you did nothing wrong. You were going through something tough and you didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“Oh Scott McCall, stop it with your emotional speeches, or you’ll kill me with kindness,” Stiles said, sarcastically as he walked, Scott pulled back.

“I mean it,” Scott added.

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles smirked, in all honesty.


	13. DNA

** DNA **

Malia Tate was perched on at the end of a long bench, her back straight and her legs pressed together, which was too feminine for her, but she had not yet realised. Her eyes were staring straight onto the wall in front; she started to trace it with her eyes, all the way up to the top, where she saw a small crack in the ceiling, where wires ran all along, she shook her head and turned her head to the side, seeing a bunch of people sat next to her, none of them talking, some were just reading a newspaper, “Hey lady,” She tapped the person next to her, who turned, a sharp look in her eyes, “Do you know where we are?”

The women smirked, holding back a small laugh, “The train station,” she said slowing, in a mocking tone.

“That’s really crap, I need better information than that,” Malia stood up, looking over the place, seeing other people also sat in an organised manner, “What train station?” She questioned, stepping onto the bench, looking around.

“Train station 137,” the woman asked, Malia stepped onto the back on the bench, balancing herself.

The man next to the women rolled his eyes, looking up, “Young lady, you’ll die if you fall.”

“Trust me...I won’t,” Malia twisted and jumped over the bench, the man and women retracted back in horror, as Malia’s fist hit the ground and she lifted her head up, “Told you,” she backed up, taking a seat back down, “Train stations have place names, not numbers....it would be station 4 Beacon Hills....but that isn’t right.”

“Can you be quiet, you got here around the same time I did and you haven’t been moaning for the last six hours?” The man snapped, Malia’s face drained of all colour.

“Six hours?” She quizzed, “I wouldn’t wait here for six hours, I don’t have to get anywhere...I was with Stiles.”

“Maybe you wanted a breather, I did back with my boyfriend when we first started going out,” the lady told her.

“It was goodbye,” she stood up, keeping her hands on the bench, she looked around once more.

 _“The following stops have been cancelled, Hollatine Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs.”_ A speaker echoed around the station, Malia jumped up after noticing a ticket booth, she charged through the crowds after they started standing and moving towards the main tunnel.

 Malia growled at the empty booth, she turned to see everyone crowded around on singular entrance; she charged over, pushing people to try and see what was going on. A cold breeze picked up, pushing leaves towards the crowd, her hair flew back, some getting in her eyes; she peeled it back in time to see half a dozen men on houses charging towards them. People started racing backwards, crashing into her shoulders, she kept herself still, watching as people were dumped off the houses, onto the ground.

 

She felt someone wrap their hands around her arms and drag her back into theirs, she the Ghost Rider didn’t hurt her; she turned back on her heel, to see Peter Hale, her biological Father, “Peter?”

  
“Malia?”

 

The room silenced, people started returning to their original seating plan, Peter let go of Malia’s arm and travelled back to a lone bench, “Wait up, what the hell are you playing at?”

 

“I’m waiting for my train,” Peter told her, rolling his eyes.

 

“Okay, I know we trapped you in Eichen, but I didn’t think it would drive you this insane!” Malia roared, “The Ghost Riders were just in here, how did no one see that?”

 

“I was in Eichen,” Peter creased his forehead together.

 

“Yeah, you were after trying to kill Scott!” She yelled, “How did you get out?”

 

“The power failed, so I just ran out,” Peter snapped his eyes up to her, “You were there....that’s why I didn’t...”

  
“Didn’t what?” She asked.

 

“Kill anyone,” his answered, Malia retracted from him, “What is my new Father compassion worry you?”

 

“You’re not fatherly,” Malia answered, “Anyway the lockdown was three months ago, you’ve been waiting for your train for a while.”  


“Three months? You didn’t even notice I was gone, it’s not like I’m your Father or anything.” Peter moaned.

  
“That’s what the Wild Hunt do, Parrish and Lydia worked it out, the erase people from reality,” Malia said trailing her eyes around.

 

“The Wild Hunt? The Ghost Riders?” Peter questioned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, if you and your little clique are right, we’re doomed.” Peter told her.

  
“You know, a little optimism would help,” Malia said rolling her eyes.

  
“We are not related.” Peter snapped.

 

“Maybe not, have you checked around? Opened all the doors, gone down the tunnels!” Malia screamed, “Have you done anything, but sit down and do nothing?” 

 

“If this is the Wild Hunt sweetheart, there is no escape.” Peter shouted, “This place isn’t even real!”

 

“Why not?” Malia quizzed.

 

“Come on, you’ve been back in Beacon Hills for a good year and a half, what don’t you have?” Peter asked.

 

“A train station.” She answered.

“Gotta ya,” Peter jumped up, “How can we get out? If this place isn’t even real.”

 

“My friends,” Malia answered.

 

“Oh yes, an eighteen year old True Alpha, a banshee and a skinny little human being, with that idiotic Beta, a kitsune, you’ll be just fine,” Peter mocked.

 

“We’ve grown much bigger, but Kira left,” Malia said sadly, “She’ll come back one day.”

 

Peter marched over to the nearest locked door, Malia followed, grabbing the chains and yanking them off, “Now that’s something my child would do,” Peter told her, she growled, pushing the door open and running in, she came out from another door further down, “Now that’s interesting.” She ran back through, coming back to the original door, she went to try it again, but Peter grabbed her arm, “That’s not going to work.”

 

“What do you suggest?” Malia asked.

  
“There’s someone behind us, who has been watching you endlessly run, everyone else here is dead inside,” Peter muttered, Malia turned to see a man leant on a pillar, watching her, “So why is he so interested?”

 

“Hey!” Malia ran over, trapping the man’s only exit, “Why you watching me?”

 

“The doors, no one ever tries them,” the man said.

  
“You did,” Malia and Peter said in unison.

 

“Of course I did the ones I could get open!” He shouted, “None of them work.”

 

“You have a plan?” Peter asked him, “Because you’re still here.”

 

“It’s staring all of us in the face; you try the doors because you are terrified of being trapped,” he told them, “What about the gigantic tunnel behind me?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Malia stated, “What’s your name?”

  
“Trent,” he answered.

  
“Well I’m Malia and this is my good for nothing Dad, Peter.” She said, pointing back, “Let’s get going then.” They all walked over to the tunnel, “Anyone else feel sick?”

 

“It does that,” Trent said, stepping in and walking down, “come on.”  Malia nodded, walking forwards, she stepped back, grabbing Peter’s arm and dragging him along with them. “I would stay off the tracks,” Trent said stopping, he pointed to an empty space, “Because that’s the way in and out.” The room filled with the sounds of the Wild Hunt, “They’re coming,” he jumped onto the platform, hiding behind a pillar, Peter and Malia stayed a few meters away.

  
They watched as the Wild Hunt burst through the space, out of nowhere, they waited until they were gone, Malia could see Peter’s anger building, “How do you think you can do that?”

  
“By jumping onto the riders backs, it’s the only ticket out of her, we can...”

 

“You, not we; we’d like to get out alive, but you can sure as hell give that a go,” Peter egged him on; his daughter looked back, growling. “Go on, have a go!”

  
“Peter!” She roared, looking at him, eyes glistening blue; she turned to see Trent getting ready to jump, “No wait!” The Riders came pouring in; Peter pulled her back as they saw Trent land on the back, “He did it.”

 

As the Rider clashed with the barrier, Trent fell off, screaming as he set afire, he died in pain and turned to ashes. Malia escaped Peter’s grasp and jumped down, “Malia, he’s dead!”

 

“Yeah, and knew that he would,” Malia turned, “Look no one came for you! Because you tried to kill us all for power! I have people who actually give a crap about me, I don’t say it often, but I have many people I love on the other side! My Dad, Stiles, Scott, Lydia...” She watched as his face saddened at the mention of her adoptive Father, “I’d never come for you and the last I checked, I was the last person you tried to drag onto your side.” Malia stormed off, back down the tunnel arms crossed.

  
“Malia!” He jumped off, chasing after her.

 

“Go away!” She yelled back, running into the main complex; she leant up against the wall, Peter walked in, passing her and leaning onto the wall opposite her, she didn’t keep eye contact with him, she looked around, “Think like Stiles,” she muttered to herself.

  
“Think like what?” Peter asked.

  
“We need to think like Stiles!” She yelled, following the cables with her eyes, she opened a door by the ticket booth which led to a room full of ancient radio sets, “Told you.” She walked in, “Do you mind being a distraction? I’m going to lock myself in here, so make sure the Wild Hunt don’t find me.”

 

“Sure,” Peter shook his head as Malia slammed the door closed.

                                                                             

“Stiles...you taught me how to fix a radio once,” she took a seat, fiddling with wires and cables; “I wish I’d listened.”


	14. Think Like Me

** Think Like Me **

Scott, Stiles and Lydia didn’t know how they lost Sunday so quickly, because before they knew it, it was Monday again and they were dragging themselves to school, Malia had been gone since Thursday, it was driving them all slowly insane, knowing they had to suffer lessons before carrying on. They all knew Lydia didn’t need to be there at all, she had already passed everything, the only reason she was going was for extra credit.

 

“It’s only Lunch and I feel dead inside,” Stiles exclaimed, all three of them were sat in the Jeep, the place they spent most Lunchtimes, Stiles was leant back in his driver’s seat, his lunch perched on his lap; Lydia was lying length ways in the back, whilst Scott was in the passenger seat, leaning back on the door, legs crossed. “I don’t think I’ll survive.”

 

“You say that every day,” Scott told him.

 

“I know,” Stiles placed his two fingers on the brim of his nose, “We are no closer to finding an answer.”

 

“We need to think like Malia, put ourselves in her mindset.” Lydia suggested.

 

“Well if Malia was to do anything, she’d---” Stiles’s eyes looked down at his radio, “Oh.”

  
“Oh, what?” Lydia asked.

 

“She’d think like me,” Stiles placed his half eaten sandwich behind the stirring wheel and picked up his radio set, “If I was in the strange place, the first thing I’d look for is a radio, if she knows us, she’ll know the code to talk to us through here.”

“You might need a bigger signal,” Scott suggested, “You know the only reason Lydia and I are still here is because you have food technology, we have no more lessons.”

 

“Guess what, I seriously don’t need food tech,” he turned around, starting the engine and turning out of the car park, “My other radio at home, can boost the signal of this one.”

 

“You have two?” Lydia asked, getting into a seating position and belting up.

 

“He had four, but only two work,” Scott answered, “This could all be wrong; she might have not found a radio.”

 

“It’s worth a try,” Stiles told them.

 

“Okay, Parrish said he gets off work in an hour, he can bring another one along to connect as well,” Lydia said leaning forward, showing them her phone.

 

“God bless him!” Stiles cheered, turning on his drive, he took his phone and texted his Dad, before all of them hoped out, Stiles unhooked the radio and handed it to Scott, so he could open the door.

 

Scott placed it down on the kitchen table, “Where’s the other one?” He asked, Stiles opened a bottom cupboard, pulling out a larger radio, dumping it down on the table, “This might take a while,” as Stiles hooked everything up, connecting it to the house’s mains, doing things not even Lydia could understand; they both left him to it, he hardly even noticed when Parrish bought the other one over, apart from a small grunt.

 

“Thanks,” Lydia kissed Jordon’s cheek, “you’re the best.” Scott smiled at the pair of them, all giddy and in love; he then locked to Stiles, who was also in love, but this love was hurting him.

 

Scott waddled over, “Stiles,” he placed his hands on his friends, “Slow down, do it at a steady pace,” his eyes met his brother’s, “Or your hurt yourself.”

 

“Okay,” the boy breathed out slowly, returning back to the job, at his own pace.

 

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, than Stiles finally turned it on, “Now we wait, I guess.”  They turned the television on, ordered pizza and rested, but Stiles never left the kitchen table alone, he just leant there as Lydia and Scott kept coming back with plates of pizza for him, that he ate slowly, after a while, he became sleepy, slipping down his arm, with a slice of pizza in-between his teeth.

 

“Stiles, come and sleep on the sofa!” Scott called, “We’ll wake you if anything happens,” Stiles snapped awake, dragging the piece of pizza out of his mouth and pushed himself up, he fell onto the arm chair, leaning back, “Works like a charm.” After a while, all of them ending up falling to sleep; Stiles in the armchair, Scott on the ground, his head leaning onto the back of the sofa. Lydia was passed out on Jordon’s chest; they were both laid out on the couch.

 

The door opened, Sheriff Stilinski walked in, seeing them all asleep, “Typical,” he heard a sound coming from the kitchen, he stepped forward, noticing the radio; a light shining red and a voice, he knew, but at the same time, he didn’t.

  
_“Stiles? Scott? Lydia? Anyone there? Come on please...”_ The voice repeated.

 

“Wake up!” Noah shouted, everyone snapped awake, “Someone’s on the radio.”

 

Stiles, Scott and Lydia bolted over, Stiles clashed with the chair and his best friend caught him, before he fell down, Stiles sat down, grabbing the mic, “Malia? Is that you?”

_“Oh my God! Stiles....on thank...”_ she split herself off, _“Who else is there?”_

“Lydia and Scott, Parrish and My Dad,” Stiles held the mic up, into the air.

 

Everyone shouted down to her, _“You guys remember me, Peter! I got them!”_

“Malia, who’s Peter?” Lydia asked.

_“Peter Hale, my biological Father, the one who bit Scott and attached you at prom!”_ Malia shouted down, _“I’ve never been so happy to hear you lot!”_

“You miss you Lia!” Scott shouted, “We all do, your Dad...I think your sister...”

 

“What did you say?” Malia asked, her voice fading, feedback echoed throughout the house, “Scott, what did you say?”

  
“Kylie, we don’t know if she....” Scott was cut off.

  
_“My sister died! In the accident,”_ Malia cried out.

“Okay, we’ll sort that out later,” Stiles told her, “Where are you?”

 

 _“No idea, but it’s terrifying, no way out but death!”_ Malia shouted, they all heard a bashing and a door slamming.

  
_“We have to get out now Malia!”_ A new voice shouted.

 

 _“I have to go!”_ Malia told them, _“I love all of you!”_

“Mal...” Stiles was cut off by Peter.

 

 _“If you lot what to see her alive again, go to Canaan, you hear me, Canaan!”_ Peter screamed, the radio then cut out and they were left once again with silence.

 

“We heard her,” Lydia placed her arms around Stiles’s back, hugging him tight, Scott joined in, hugging both of them, “She’s real.”

 


	15. Ghost Town

  **Ghost Town**

 

Two weeks had passed; the only thing the pack could find on Canaan was a small town on one map they found in the Library, it didn’t exist on the internet or anywhere else modern. No adult in town had heard of it and the longer they waited, the worse they felt. They also had to deal with the Kylie Tate problem, knowing there was no way she could be real, but Hayden started to hang out with her more and reported back that she was just a healthy sixteen-year-old human girl.

 

Scott walked down the corridor, his bag on his back, ready to meet Lydia and Stiles in the library for more research, when Lydia swung around the corner crashing into him, “Hey Lydia, calm down, what happened?” He asked, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

  
“I saw something,” he took her hand, they walked into the library taking seat with Stiles, she explained what she saw to the boys.

 

“One day, I promise, you’ll have a nice dream,” Stiles told her, “So you saw a carousel, people disappearing and a sign for Canaan sounds like an amazing place.” He pulled out the map, “But all we have is this, it’s been two weeks and this is all we have.”

  
“It’s all we need,” Lydia said stepping up, “We have to go.”

 

“Well we’ve all finished lessons for the day, we could go now,” Scott told them.

 

“Just the three of us, I’m afraid, Parrish is at work until late,” Lydia waited until they had packed all their stuff together and they headed out to the Jeep, getting in and driving away.

Lydia woke the sleeping form of Scott McCall after they arrived, “We’re here?” He asked, both Stiles and Lydia nodded, they all got out, looking around, “This is it.”

 

“Yeah,” Lydia twisted on the spot, “This is place in the mirror, Canaan’s a ghost town.”

 

“I can’t pick up any heartbeats, apart from ours and there’s no scents, it’s empty.” Scott looked around, “I know you guys hate hearing it, but we better...”

  
“Split up, yeah,” Stiles trailed away, “Shout if you’re being killed,” he walked around past the carousel, studying all the blood on the lone houses, he reached forward tapping it and it started running, playing the creepy slow music, he jumped out of his skin, he saw Scott and Lydia close by, jump also, “Sorry, my fault!” He walked around, his heart stopped.

 

Lying in the leaves, not too far away; were three bodies. He jumped over a small wooden gate, “Mum? Allison? Aiden?” They were all aligned perfectly; Allison and Aiden’s bodies were curled up, facing each other, whilst his Mother was further off from them. Allison’s eyes were open, staring up at the sky, she was coated in blood, like Aiden, Stiles’s eyes filled with tears and planted themselves on his cheeks, he looked behind them, seeing Donavan a few meters away. He fell to his knees, reaching out for Allison’s bow, allowing tears to fall.

 

“Oh, so much blood on your hands for someone so young,” a familiar, spine chilling voice spoke, he turned to see himself, well in this form, Void; dressed head to toe in the clothes they killed him in, dark circles under his eyes and a smirk that Stiles had grown to hate, “I can help you with that,” Void dug a sword in Stiles’s side.

 

“Huh,” Stiles moaned, looking up at him; he was pushed back, in-between Allison and his Mum, they both turned wrapping their arms around him, “Scott!” He tried to call, but no sound came out, he opened his eyes, no one was there and he was just lying alone, he stood up, pacing around.

 

* * *

 

Scott walked in a lone house, shouting and waiting for a response, “Hello?” He wiped his hands along the tables, gathering dust, a door slammed in the distance, “Stiles? Lydia?” He ran over, “Hey!” He pulled the door open, in front of him, was his Mum, “Mum?” She looked at him, turning on the spot, walking away; in her side of her head was a huge injury, dry blood surrounding it. He stepped out; a touch on his shoulder terrified him.

  
“Scott...Your Mum’s not here,” Lydia reassured him, her other hand was holding the shaking form of Stiles, who was behind her; “You’re okay... It wasn't real.”

 

“Yeah, but it felt real.” Scott and Stiles said in unison.

 

“The energy here, it's causing hallucinations. We can't stay here.” Lydia told them.

 

“We can’t leave,” Stiles shook, “Peter must have wanted us to find something.”

 

“No one’s here to ask,” Lydia told them, as they all walked around.

  
“He is,” Stiles said pointing to a little boy across the street, “Hey!” He ran away from them, “Was it something I said?” They all bolted after him, following him into a house, “That’s strange.”

 

“Visitors? I can't believe we have visitors. Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with.” A woman cackled hysterically as she walked towards them, Scott stood central, as Stiles and Lydia stayed on either side to him, “Oh, you must be thirsty. Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink.” She tapped the table and walked into the back.

“We just walked into a horror movie,” Stiles told them both, “Like seriously.”

“She's the woman I saw in the mirror.” Lydia answered, they all took a seat on the table, “Anyone else feel weird?”

“Yeah, I’ve had the feeling since January 2011,” Stiles mocked.

“This was my mother's lemonade recipe,” the woman laughed, placing it down on the table, “At least as much as I can remember. We always served this when we had friends to visit.” She said handing out on to each other them, it was dirty and cloudy, none of the dared touch it.

“We didn't come to visit...” Stiles started, “We're looking for someone”

“A friend of ours. Maybe you've seen her. Her name is Malia?” Scott questioned.

“It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan.” The woman told them.

“How long?” Lydia asked.

“Since April 8th, 1987?” Stiles questioned handing her a newspaper; he had found when him and Lydia were looking for Scott.

“Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you.” She snapped.

“We need to know what happened.” Scott said gently.

“There was a picnic. A community party.” She started, looking at all three of them.

“They all left?” Stiles quizzed.

“People have been leaving Canaan for a long time. That's the day the last of them left.” She said, with not a care in the world, like it was normal occurrence

“All at once? They all just disappeared?” Scott questioned.

“I didn't say they disappeared. I said they left,” she spat, the glasses on the table shaking.

“Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?” Stiles asked.

She rose from the seat, slamming her hands on the table, “They just left!” She screamed the whole room shook, Stiles and Scott became disoriented; Lydia watched them, concerned.

“We didn't mean to upset you.” Lydia told her, she watched as Stiles hung onto the table, looking like he was going to throw up, Scott was also on the urge, “We'll go now.” Lydia pushed herself up, Scott and Stiles close behind, they all dashed out, Stiles went for the door and it slammed closed

“No one is leaving, no one is leaving Canaan,” she told them.

Scott brushed past Stiles, pulling on the door, but nothing happened, “Scott, you’re a True Alpha, a door can’t seriously stop you,” Stiles told him.

“I’m trying!”  Scott shouted, pulling the handle.

Stiles took his flannel off, wrapping it around his hand, “You’re paying the medical bill,” he punched the window; he retracted holding his fist, “God damn it!” Scott dragged him back as Stiles nursed his hand, “No I have two broken fingers on one hand and the other one is broken!”

“Lenore? Could you unlock the door, please?” Lydia questioned.

“Now that you're here, you need to stay. Caleb likes you.” Lenore stated.

Lydia looked back at Stiles and Scott, she walked towards the confused woman, “And we like him. But we need to help our town. People are disappearing, uh, leaving, I mean leaving. You could really help us.”

“No one can help you. If they want to leave, they're going to leave. They'll go, and they'll go, and there won't be anything you can do about it!” Lenore screamed.

Scott turned around, seeing Caleb; he tapped Stiles’s shoulder and his friend turned, jumping, “Little warning next time buddy, creepy kids are my weakness.”

“Come with me,” Caleb spoke with two voices.

“Oh God,” Stiles exclaimed, Caleb walked back; Scott and Stiles looked to Lydia.

“Go,” she nodded.

Scott dragged on Stiles’s arm, “Yeah, let’s follow the kid to our deaths.” The opened the door, Caleb was stood next to a TV set, “Poltergeist...” Stiles muttered.

“Shut up,” Scott walked onto the ground, which was floored with dirty water, he looked at Stiles.

Scott wadded his way through the water to a small vend, trying to unlock it, “Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here?” He asked.

Caleb turned on his heel, placing a video into the TV; it started a clip of Caleb playing outside, he sat on the ground, “You have to stay because Mommy said so.” The kid told them.

“No, we can't stay. We have to go home.” Scott told him.

 

“This is home.” Caleb said, with his own voice and Lenore’s, the door slammed closed, Scott jumped; Stiles looked around, looking for answers, than he found one.

  
“Scott,” Stiles stated, Scott rushed over, “Look at the date on the video, when it was taken.” They both looked over, their eyebrows crossing together in confusion.

  
“Hey Caleb, buddy!” Stiles yelled in his usual jolly manner, “When were you born?” The kid stood up, Stiles and Scott stepped back, Caleb turned on his heel.

  
“1976,” he answered.

 

Scott breathed out, “And when did you die?” Caleb smiled, walked past them, up onto the steps; out of nowhere, water started dripping down the walls, Caleb was drenched in the stuff, it was trickling down the walls, out of the vents, onto the kid’s pictures.

  
“Oh Jesus, it’s like we’re stuck in one of my nightmares!” Stiles screamed.

 

“It’s another hallucination!” Scott told him.

 

They both soon heard Lydia’s banshee screen of Allison’s name, which snapped them back into reality, for Scott it was the second time he heard it, for Stiles, it was the first and it broke him. “We have to get out of here!”

 

“The only way out is through a dead eight year old boy!” Stiles raced forward, he stopped as his throat filled with water, he placed his hand on his chest, fell down to his knees and started throwing up pure dirty water

 

“You don’t look so good,” Caleb stated.

Scott raced over, placing his arms around his friend; knowing his greatest fear was drowning, “Come on Stiles! Just breathe,” he rubbed his back, but all Stiles did was panic, “Lydia!!” Scott screamed, he went to get her, but he soon fell to the ground, throwing up water onto the stairs. Caleb walked around them, heading back to the television.

Soon after, Stiles and Scott could once again breathe; Stiles fell backwards in the brown slush, gasping for air, Scott helped him up and they checked each other over, the door opened, “Mummy said you can leave now.”

Stiles and Scott rushed out, where they were greeted by Lydia, who took them both into a hug. They all rushed out the front door, Lydia turned, “Lenore, you could come with us,” the banshee told her fellow banshee.

“I can’t leave Caleb,” she stated.

“He’s not real,” Lydia told her.

“I can’t leave Caleb,” she repeated, Lydia nodded; joining her friends as they walked away to the Jeep.

They all sat down, Stiles coughed deeply, “Still hate drowning,” he muttered, he shook his head, “Find anything out, Lydia?” He asked, as he started the engine.

“She’s a Banshee,” Lydia told them, she was leant in the back of the car, “Banshee’s can’t be taken, the Ghost Riders are scared of us.....Caleb died in the river, she made him up in her head because she doesn’t have anything.”

“So...you....you’ll be left behind,” Scott shuttered.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “But that won’t happen, because we’re fixing this, we’re stopping them.”

 


	16. Reality Vs. Dream

 

** Reality Vs. Dream **

**Ghosted was the last episode from this season I’ll be following, apart from Theo and the fact I have my own Claudia, Kylie Tate. This is now my own idea of how I would have taken it, if I was a writer.**

Scott and Stiles dropped Lydia off at Parrish’s, as the pair was going to travel to Mr. Tate’s to talk to him about Kylie, “Good luck Lydia!” Stiles called from the window, she nodded, smiling back at them as she walked into the station, “Imagine telling a parent that his daughter is dead, but another one is locked in a different dimension...she needs luck.” Stiles span the car around, “Back to yours.”

“Yeah, I gave Hayden and Liam the task of finding a way to trap a Ghost Rider,” Scott told him.

“That’s not going to end well,” Stiles sighed, “Only Parrish can understand them and he nearly died last time, Lydia is very protective over her boyfriend, she won’t see him hurt.” He pulled onto the driveway, “Seems Hayden and are in,” Stiles’s phone started to ring, “Hey Lydia, what?” He held it away, “Go on in Scott, she needs my help with directions to the Tate household, Parrish’s JPS is buggered.”

Scott nodded, jumping out and opened the front door, “Liam, Hayden, I’m home, we---” he looked up and stopped, stood in the centre of his kitchen was none other than Theo Raeken, “What the f--”

 “Somehow, I don’t think we’ll fix this with a simple hug,” Theo joked, turning on his heel.

“I’m trying my best not to hurt you right now, wait no, kill you right now!” Scott roared.

Stiles stepped in, placing his phone in his pocket; he walked in, freezing, “Stiles? You’re not still pissed about the Donovan thing, are you?”

“More pissed about you killing my best friend,” Stiles spat, he looked at a very guilty looking Liam and Hayden, “Have you two gone out of your minds?”

“We thought he could absorb lightening, to help trap a rider, but....he can’t anymore.” Liam sighed.

“Oh then send him back to the darkest corner of hell!” Stiles screamed.

“He remembers Malia!” Hayden shouted, before Stiles did anything irrational.

“What?” Scott and Stiles questioned.

“Yeah, I remember her,” Theo grinned, “Ask away, I’ll tell you everything about Malia Elizabeth Tate, if Liam breaks the sword that brought me here!”

“No way!” They all told him.

“I’d rather find her the hard way,” Stiles spat.

* * *

 

Lydia and Parrish walked slowly up the stairs to Henry Tate’s house, “Have you thought about how you are going to approach this?” Parrish asked, as he knocked gently on the door.

“I have these,” Lydia said gesturing to the jacket she found, the flannel Stiles found and the text book Scott found, “Plus a Toyota.”

The door swung up, to reveal Kylie Tate, “Dad! A Duty and Lydia are here,” she rolled her eyes and skipped away, past her Dad, up the stairs.

“Duty Parrish, Lydia? What do I owe the pleasure?” Henry asked.  
  
“We have good news regarding Malia, but some bad too.” Lydia held her arms out, handing him the items.

“These are hers?” He asked, she nodded, “You better come in.”

“Sir, we can’t let Miss Tate hear any of this,” Parrish told him, closing the door.

“Any reason?” Henry quizzed.

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded, “A really big reason.”

“Come with me,” they followed him upstairs; they trailed into the empty bedroom that belonged to Malia, they closed the door, “She won’t come in here,” he opened the inbuilt wardrobe, like a force of habit to put the jacket and flannel; he placed the box on the window sill.

“You remember where things went.” Lydia sighed; he turned around, looking down.

“Guess I did,” he told them, “Lydia, what is this about?”

“The accident,” Lydia sniffled, “Malia was the only one to get out alive...” Mr. Tate said on the low risen window sill, “I think, I only remember blurs since we spoke to her...”

“You spoke to her? How?” Mr. Tate questioned.

“Radio,” she answered, “I started remembering things. Her birth Mother shot at the car, on a full moon, which kick started Malia’s transformation for the first time ever, but your wife crashed the car, Malia was so scared, she transformed into a coyote, where she lived for eight years, until we found her and brought her home to you.”

“I remember something like that, but Kylie didn’t die, how can see be here? How can see be real? She goes to school and does stuff; she’s a real human being.” Mr. Tate told them, “She lost her sister as well.”

“Okay, the first thing we need to do, is find you relic of Malia, which is probably this room,” Lydia told him, knowing she couldn’t speak sense to him, “Then we tell Kylie to come in, see what happens.”  

“How do we do that?” Henry questioned.

Lydia looked up at Parrish, biting her bottom lip, “I found mine, when I was just thinking about her, Stiles and Scott found theirs by accident.” She twisted around the room, closing her eyes, “I’ve been in here before,” she opened her eyes, all around her was Malia’s things, she looked at Parrish with teary eyes, “Her bed was there,” she pointed, “she tried to make a coyote den there,” she pointed, “She hardly the wardrobe, she liked having all her clothes in one big pile by the wardrobe,” her eyes locked onto one item, it was Malia’s blanket, the one she had had in the accident, the one she told Lydia she would never get rid off; Lydia travelled over, taking hold of it, she breathed a sigh of relief when she could hold it.

“What can you see?” Lydia asked them both.

“Nothing,” Henry stated.

“A blanket,” Parrish stated, Henry shifted uncomfortably.

“We know she’s real,” Lydia said stepping over, “You think but don’t actually believe.”

“I lose everything if I do,” he sighed, Lydia stepped forward, taking hold of his hand and placing the blanket down, he jumped back, holding tightly onto it, “See.”

“Okay, give me a second.” He told them, Parrish took Lydia’s hand and took her out of the room, the leant on the wall, waiting.

Mr. Tate, placing the blanket down; he looked around, his eyes snapped onto a board of pictures on the wall that appeared, he walked over, scanning them; he pulled one off, it was a picture of Kylie, when she was about seven, sat with another girl, “Malia.” Henry beamed through his tears, he looked at the others, finding a picture of Malia and Stiles, Malia and Scott, ones with Lydia, Kira, he could finally see his daughter’s face again. He turned to see her bedroom returned back to the way it was, “Lydia!” She ran in, freezing at the sight, “I did it.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Want me to get Kylie?” Henry walked over, placing a photograph, face down in Lydia’s hands, she looked at it smiling, “That’s what see looks like,” it was a selfie of Malia, Lydia, Scott, Kira and Stiles, “We’re so close.” She walked away to get Kylie for him.

Soon enough, Kylie appeared at the door frame; Lydia and Parrish walked down stairs, hand in hand, “Dad? Why are you in here?”

“You have a sister, her name is Malia. She was in accident with you, she went missing, but we got her back,” he choked, “She loved you and us, she’s missing again and we need to help get her back.”

“Dad, this room is empty and I never had a sister, we lost Mum, but I survived.” She beamed, stepping into the room.

“I remember getting the knock on my door, it was Stilinski, he was holding your jacket, I remember screaming,” he began, tears falling down.

“But you found out I was alive, a few broken bones, but alive,” Kylie grinned.

“He told me, my wife and two children had died in an accident, you’d be missing two days and I was hoping for good news, not bad,” he carried on, “I spent those next years, drinking and doing nothing with me life, becoming just the man, who lost everything. Burying you and your Mum, not having your sister’s body, how much that hurt, to be alone.” He cried.

“I didn’t die Dad,” Kylie told him; he watched as she started the glow, “I was fine.”

“Then eight years later, the next knock on my door did the opposite, because they’d Malia and not her body, they’d found her, alive and well, I didn’t need a explanation of where she had been, because I had her,” he looked up at her, “I got Malia back, it made my life that little bit better,” after speaking Kylie disappeared in a burst of light, his eyes filled with tears and he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve.

Lydia ran up the stairs, seeing him crying, she ran in, “Mr. Tate?”

“You go and get my daughter back, would you?” He asked.

“Yes.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

** Wherever You Will Go **

After Scott got Liam and Hayden to drag Theo’s arse out of his house, he turned to Stiles, who was definitely planning something stupid and dangerous in his head, “Oh no, you’re planning something...aren’t you?” He questioned, Stiles nodded, “What now?”

“We need to get to my house; back to the radio,” Stiles started, “The rest of the plan is ridiculous, so I’ll wait until later to tell you.” He said pacing towards him, “What about Theo?”

“I want Liam to become independent, it was his idea,” Scott told him.

“But he’s our responsibility,” Stiles sighed, he wiped his hand through his hair, “He’ll break our trust.”

“Probably, but he can’t do anything when Liam has Kira’s sword,” Scott shook his head, “We have to trust them for now.”  
  
“The only ones I twist are Mason and Corey,” Stiles told him, “at least they listen.”

Lydia and Parrish came crashing in, “Guys...” she ran over clutching the picture Mr. Tate had given her, she handed it over, “look.”

“That’s Malia,” Scott smiled, “Henry remembered.”

“He remembered everything about her and Kylie was like Caleb, she’s gone,” Lydia explained, “Stiles what happened to your fist?”

“I punched a window, remember?” Stiles asked.

“It didn’t do that,” she said taking hold of it, “Did you punch someone?”

“Theo,” he muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Theo.” He repeated louder, he saw Parrish’s eyes glow orange, “Hellhound alert.” Lydia ran back, placing her hands on Jordon’s shoulders.

“You’re okay,” she told him, “He won’t hurt me again,” she cupped his cheek, “I promise,” she stood on her tiptoes to his forehead. His eyes returned back to the natural colour, “So what are we doing?”

“We need to get to my house.” Stiles stated.

* * *

 

They all got to Stiles’s house and he ran straight for the radio, “So what’s the plan?” Parrish questioned.

“We need to make contact again, but this time, it needs to be continuous, when I heard her, I remember every little thing about her, just by hearing her voice, when she went, those memories drifted away.” Stiles said fiddling with the dials.

“Yeah, same for us, so?” Lydia questioned.

“If we can stay on the line with her for large amounts, we start remembering,” he told them.

“What’s the second part of the plan?” Scott asked.

“Still thinking about that,” he said jumping up onto the seat, taking a piece of kitchen foil and sticking it to part of the radio, “Okay.”

Lydia listened, “Did you guys hear that?”

Stiles took hold of the mic, “Malia? Peter?” They hesitated for a while.

 _“Oh Stiles!”_ Malia shouted, _“We’ve been waiting for you lot, we thought we broke it.”_

“Sorry, we haven’t been around; a lot of stuff is going on.” Stiles told her, “We have a plan.”

Lydia took hold of the mic, “In other words, Stiles has a plan.”

 _“Sound amazing,”_ Malia giggled, _“I miss you guys.”_

“We miss you too,” Scott shouted, “So does your Dad.”

 _“Did you figure out, how Kylie was back?”_ Malia questioned.

“Yeah, after going to Canaan.” Lydia started, “We found a boy who died years ago, walking around and we figured out, your Dad made her up, so that he could live on without you.”

“Okay, I’m going to leave you with Scott, Lydia and Parrish,” Stiles started, “I need to go and see how Mason works this device he made to track the lightning strikes, I love you.”

 _“I love you too,”_ Malia answered, Stiles got up from his spot, letting Lydia sit down.

“If you lose contact, keep pressing that button,” he pointed, “Until you hear her again, I’ll be back in two seconds,” he ran to the door, “See you guys.” He slammed the door behind him.

Stiles lied, he wasn’t going to see Mason, because he’d already figured out how to track the next storm; his idea, was a little darker. He turned on his phone, the next storm was only down the road; he climbed in and floored it, he parked up on the side, walking out into a lone park, it was late, almost eleven at night, no one was out.

Storm clouds gathered over head, he looked around endlessly; it wasn’t until he heard the sound of a horse’s hooves that he knew he had to go through with his plan, he just had too. He looked around, a few meters away from him was a Ghost Rider on the horse, they had no set plan anymore, they were just taking people, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time, his normal human instincts kicked in and he started running, but it wasn’t too long, until he was taken in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

Scott fell forward into the table as Lydia spoke to Malia, “Scott? You okay?”

“Stiles...” he muttered, “Something feels off.”

 _“What do you mean?”_ Malia’s voice cracked through, _“It’s Stiles, something’s always off.’_ A loud noise from Malia’s end, _“Sorry, a new load of people is being dragged in; Peter has to lock me in to make sure they don’t work out what I’m doing in here.”_

“How many people in there?” Parrish asked.

 _“Fifty tops, but there’s new rooms now, for more people.”_ Malia sighed, _“Peter’s been locking through them, have you worked anything out?”_

“We’ll have to wait for Stiles an answer to that.”  Lydia laughed.

Another loud crash came through from Malia’s side _, “Peter, I’m talking...what?”_

“Malia?” Scott questioned.

_“Wait a sec.”_

* * *

 

Malia rose from her seat in the room, walking out to the doorframe, watching all the new victims walk to their new seats; she ignored Scott, Lydia and Parrish calling for her through the radio, her breath hitched when she saw a familiar face in the crowd, he was looking around for her, “Stiles!” She screamed he turned around; their brown eyes meeting each other over the distance, she shook her head as his a smile approached on his face, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t,” he charged over, she copied his movement and they collided together, she picked him up and span him on the spot, as their faces nestled into each other’s shoulder, she placed him down, sobbing into his shoulder, “I got you.” He told her, “I got you.” They peeled back, looking into each other’s eyes, their lips touched and they leant into the kiss, like every cheesy song in the world had stated, their lips did fit together like jigsaw pieces.

Peter turned back walking into the radio room, “Calm down, everything’s fine, Stiles had a plan.”

 _“He gave himself up to ghost riders,”_ Scott stated.

“Yes.” Peter answered.

 _“Peter, what’s going on?”_ Lydia asked.

“A lot of kissing and crying actually, it’s unsettling.” Peter told them, but he couldn’t help, but form a smile, because seeing her happy, seemed to warm his rock hard heart.

 

 


	18. Light Em' Up

** Light Em’ Up **

Malia Tate and Stiles Stilinski walked down to the barrier holding them in, hand in hand; whilst Peter stayed back, talking to the pack. Stiles started to get so close, that Malia had to keep pulling him back, but she refused to let go of his hand, even though it was becoming sweaty and sticky. “Stiles, do you want to die?” She asked.

“So this man went in and what caught on fire?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah, he died screaming, whilst burning green, we’ve not tried anything since.” Malia explained, “You’ve got a plan.”

“It’s a bad one,” Stiles said, kneeling down to the tracks, “The Ghost Riders are scared of Lydia, probably because she has some sort of connection to the barrier, she can help and so can Parrish.”

“Harbingers of Death,” Malia stated, “They can bring everyone back.”

“They could kill them, stop them forever.” Stiles turned around, “Stop this from ever happening to another town.....this barrier, it’s like mountain ash, but keeps everyone out.”

“What are you suggesting?” Malia asked.

“We need someone to go through, someone supernatural.” Stiles told her.

* * *

 

“No means no!” Peter shouted in Malia’s face, “I’m not dying for this and neither are you!”

“You’re not my Dad, Peter!” She screamed, “You can’t tell me what to do and if you don’t do it, I will.”

“It will burn you, before you even get to other side, you’ll be pain, remember sweetheart I know what burning feels like.” Peter spat, she backed away.

“Will you two listen?” Stiles asked, he was sat at the table, talking to Scott, “Argent was injured by one of the whips about a week ago, Melissa made a mixture of herbs that can cure things like this, to a good extent. If one you go through, preferably Peter, you’ll be helped.”

“ _Pissed Stiles, always listen to pissed off Stiles!”_ Scott yelled through.

“Scott, shut up,” Stiles told him.

 _“Noted,”_ Scott replied.

“I’ll do it,” Malia told them, walking away.

“Wait!” Peter called after her, “Let me prove I can be a Dad to you, prove that you can have a life with me in it.”

“Okay...” Malia stopped, Peter took her into a hug; which she was very uncomfortable with, but after a while, she settled into it, lying her head on his shoulder, shooting her eyes to Stiles, who smiled warmly, Peter walked away, leaving Malia alone, “Goodbye.”

Malia ran back into the small room, slamming the door closed, she rammed it with chairs, “Okay, he’s doing it; he’s timing it with the next wave.”

 _“So, Stiles?”_ Scott spoke through, _“What do we do after finding Peter?”_

“Get him out of there,” Stiles answered, “find the entrance, I think a mix of Parrish walking through and Lydia just screaming her head off, it will stop them and save everyone. But it means leaving the mic, you have to go.

 _“We’ll remember you, we promise,”_ Scott told them, _“See you guys soon.”_

* * *

_(NOTE: I lost the bit when Scott finds Peter and I’m so tired, I can’t rewrite it, it still makes sense.)_

“Okay, Mum and Argent got Peter to the hospital okay, you two found the entrance?” Scott asked, walking towards Parrish and Lydia.

“It’s huge,” Lydia told him, “We think Peter only came through a bit of it,” she took hold of Scot’s arm, “That’s the other entrance.”

“Underground?” Scott asked, “Well of course it is.”

“Need any help?” Liam asked, they all turned to see him stood with Hayden, Corey, Mason and of course, Theo.

“Could have left Theo in a ditch somewhere, Malia won’t be happy to see his face,” Lydia snapped, she stepped forward, but Parrish and Scott stopped her.

“I won’t you; Liam’s still got my one way ticket to hell...so.” Theo shrugged off.

They all climbed down to the bottom, “How do we locate this gate to the other side?” Hayden asked.

“Corey,” Scott stated, “You can look through to other dimensions, you can find the entrance.”

“Yeah,” Corey took Mason’s hand, both of them becoming invisible.

“Do we just wait?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, they’ll call us when they’ve found it.” Liam said wobbling on his feet, “Here,” he handed Scott Kira’s sword, they watched as Theo swallowed in fear, “It was Kira’s so, makes more sense for you to be in charge of it.”  Scott took hold of it.

“Thanks Liam,” he looked to Theo, “hundreds of Ghost Riders are going to come through in a second, so we need you to help fight them off, but you try anything and I dig this into the ground.”

“Okay,” Theo sighed.

“We found it!” Mason’s voice called, they all ran around the tunnels, until they met up with them, “Now what?”

“Parrish...” Scott looked at him.

Parrish looked to Lydia, “I’m wearing a back pack full of clothes for you, it’s going to be fine.” Parrish stepped away from her, his burst into orange flames, his eyes glowing; he stepped through, the entire barrier falling apart at the seams, the ground became shaking.

“What the hell?” Liam asked.

“He broke the veil between the worlds!” Scott shouted, “The Wild Hunt don’t know what’s going on, should we follow him?” They all walked through, when they turned the corner, they were no longer in the tunnels, they were on tracks, that’s when they meet with two familiar faces sat on the platform. “Malia! Stiles!”

Both of them turned, beaming; they jumped off, Malia collided with Lydia first, who held her friend tight in her grasp, “I’ve missed you so much!” Both girls cried out, Stiles went for Scott, the pair hugged until Malia was ready for Scott.

“Oh Malia, it’s so good to see you,” Scott whispered.

“Good to see you too.” Malia looked past at everyone, “Hi guys, I’ve missed all of you, apart from Theo.”

“Hi Malia.” Theo said holding his arm up and waving.

“Piss off,” she told him, pulling away from Scott.

The ground rumpled again, the tunnel was suddenly full of Ghost Riders, on horses, “Run!” Scott roared.


	19. The End Of A Myth

** The End Of A Myth **

They all made it outside, but they were all then circled by Ghost Riders, Lydia’s hand found Parrish’s, who was now out of Hellhound mode, but his chest was bare; Stiles’s hand found Malia, Scott stood in front of all of them, arms stretched out, “I thought they’d die!” Liam screamed.

“That takes a banshee,” Lydia told them, “All of you need to fight and protect your ears!”

“Where’s Corey?” Hayden asked.

“Here,” he appeared in front of them, “I made sure if everyone else inside got out, they disappeared, I think we saved everyone,” he ran to Mason, grabbing his hand.

Lydia let go of Jordon’s hand, stepping in front; she bent back and screamed as loud as she possibly could, the first row of riders fell and disappeared, this time leaving a pile of their jackets and hats, they were got and this time, forever. Lydia fell back, Parrish held her onto her feet, “They’re weak, we can all fight them!” Lydia shouted.

Everyone took on a ghost rider; Scott linked his legs around ones necks, flipping and taking it to the ground, it hit off turning into the cloud of smoke. Parrish turned the hellhound on once more, taking out handfuls at a time; Lydia rested her voice, but was able to flip of them over with the skills she learnt from Parrish. Liam and Hayden worked together to fight them down, Corey turned invisible with Mason, so they could both see what was going on in the separate dimensions, “It’s working!” Mason shouted.

Theo used Liam’s back to jump over and kicked on, stopping it from getting to Scott, “Hey!” Liam shouted.

“Shut up!” Theo shouted.

Malia unlinked her fingers from Stiles to take two down at one time; she turned back to Stiles, “Is it wrong to be a little turned on by you right now?” He asked.

“A little,” she kicked back as one approached, it fell to its death, “Stiles behind you!” Stiles twisted, kicking it back with his one foot, right into the arms of Parrish, who burned it right on cue, “Good timing!” Stiles shouted, Malia was actually surprised by how good Stiles’s combat skills had come from last seeing him.

“Everyone get down!” Lydia yelled, she was recharged and ready to scream, everyone bent down, cupping their ears, she held her arms out and screamed, they watched as all of the Ghost Riders disappeared at the sound, along with Parrish burning the life out of some, “I think they’ve gone,” everyone rose up.

“Not everyone,” a voice spoke, Malia turned to see her Ghost Rider sister, with arm around Stiles’s neck, “Do you always forget me Malia?....if anyone comes over here, I’ll snap his neck!”

Stiles was fighting against the grasp as he fought for air, hitting on the rider’s arm, “Let him go!” Malia yelled, “Ky-Ky let him go!” She stepped forward, the rider tightened its grasp on Stiles’s, his face losing all colour.

“Malia, don’t get close, she has the ability to snap him.” Theo told her, “She’ll kill him right on that spot.”

“Remember Malia, she’s not your sister,” Lydia told her, as she gripped onto Jordon, “It’s not her.”

Rider-Kylie smirked, “You killed me Malia.”

“Yes, I know, I did, but you’re not my sister,” Malia shook off; she watched as Stiles lost the will to carry on fighting, his eyes blinking slower, with every weak breath he took. “I did kill you, but I didn’t mean too, I was nine and it was my first full moon, I didn’t know what was going on.”

Scott shifted slowly back, “Lydia, you need to scream.”

“I’ll kill Stiles,” She whispered back.

“You are no reason to be scared,” Scott told her, “Stiles would rather have ringing ears than die; we don’t have much time left.” Lydia nodded, “Now!”

Malia rolled on the ground, as Lydia screamed once more, it disoriented the rider and she let Stiles fall, Scott charged forward, catching Stiles as he stumbled down; the rider faded into nothingness, Malia looked at it, “I’m sorry Kylie,” she cried out, she jumped up running over to Scott who was holding Stiles as he coughed roughly.

“I got you Stiles,” Scott said holding him, Stiles stood up straight without the support of Scott.

“That was not nice,” he coughed, Malia stepped over, placing her hands on his shoulder, looking at his bruised neck, “It’s okay,” his voice was rough, “I’m fine.”

* * *

Mr. Tate was sat at his dining table, when he noticed the clouds outside fade quickly; he dashed over to his window, looking to see the clear blue sky, he smiled up at it, the smile faded, when he heard a sharp knock at his door, quite like the one he had the day he was told his family had passed.

He dashed over, pulling the door open; Scott and Stiles were stood in the frame, he noticed Stiles’s bruising and pale look, but didn’t see the sad smiles on both boys faces, “Well?” He questioned, Scott and Stiles stepped apart, to reveal Malia, “Malia!”

“Dad!” She fell into his arms, holding him close, nestling her face into his shoulder, “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Malia.” He muttered they both wobbled on the spot, crying.

 

 


	20. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!

** Graduation **

** Six Months Later **

** August 2013 **

Stiles Stilinski had been out of Beacon Hills for too long, he’d never seen it from the back of a cab before, but it gave him time to lean back and look at all of the detail, the reason he was in a cab and not being driven by one of his mates, was because he choice to play a mean trick, by telling them he couldn’t take time off my his summer pre-FBI program, so they thought they were all graduating without him.

The cab pulled up outside, he jumped out; he was dressed head to toe, in red robes and the ridiculous hat was hiding all his hair, he paid the driver and secretly sat down at the back, he was late in the line of people called, he had planned it out all in his head. He could see all his friend sitting at the front, hates on laps, one seat had been saved for him, he smiled at their cheesiness, he looked over to see his Dad with Melissa, Natalie Henry and Argent; his Dad also didn’t know he was coming, but he had gone to see the pack graduation, like Argent had. Close behind was Parrish, smiling at the stage as Lydia, who was helping present people’s certificates as she was head girl.

The first in the pack to go up was Scott, who received his certificate and had a loving kiss from Lydia on the cheek; he then jumped back down, sitting next to Malia.

The next in the pack to be called was Stiles, as the head teacher read out, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski,” perfectly and clearly, he saw Lydia step forward to mutter something, but Stiles quickly pasted the crowds, stepping up the steps; Lydia laughed mouth agape. She walked forward, hugging him before he was able to receive the award, he looked down to see a star struck Scott, who was cheering that the top of his lungs and Malia, who grinned from ear to ear. He walked down the steps, being taken into a tight squeeze by Scott; he then took his hat off to kiss Malia, “Sorry I lied,” he said taking a seat with them,

“We hate you,” Scott joked.

Malia was the last to be called up, the audience cheered louder for her, as her story was famous and they knew she had worked so hard to be where she was, she walked onto stage, earning a huge embrace from Lydia, before being handed her certificate and walking off, to sit back next to her boys.

Stiles was soon in the open arms of his Dad after the graduation ended, “Where’s all your stuff?” He asked.

“In a hotel,” he smiled, “Along with another surprise, what we can get to later.”

“Does it involve a Jackson, Derek, Isaac and Ethan?” Lydia asked looking down at her phone.

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked.

“Jackson posted a selfie on Instagram,” she said holding it out, “This is amazing.”

The parents ordered them around, getting pictures; one was with Stiles on Scott’s shoulders and Lydia on Malia’s. One with Malia kissing Stiles cheek, after many adorable photos, they all joined together, “Hey guys,” Lydia ran over with her copy of the yearbook, “All your photos having shining eyes.”

“God damn it,” Malia cursed, “Eh, did our quotes come out okay?”

“Yep.” Lydia found hers first, “I said _‘Not all Monsters do monstrous things.”_

“Amazing.” Scott told her.

“Scott said _‘my pack is my anchor,’_ now that’s super sweet, but no one else will understand it.” Lydia answered, “Now Stiles _‘get your hands of my jeep!’_ Best one yet, I think.” She laughed, “And Malia, with _‘I love deer,’_ these are pretty good.”

Parrish walked up behind Lydia, lifting her up and kissing her, “Okay, guys rub it in the single guy’s face that you all have someone.” Scott joked, Lydia’s eyes drifted behind her and she giggled, holding her hand to her mouth, “What?”

“Nothing,” Malia had to cover her mouth too.

“Scott mate, you’re an amazing Alpha, but you’re really blind.” Stiles smiled, Scott turned on his heel.

Behind them, was none other than Kira; she was stood in a dress that stopped at her knees and a black leather jacket, she began to rush towards Scott, who started to run towards her, their lips crashed together as he span her around, “how—how are you here?

“Long story, well it isn’t exactly long, but you know what I mean,” she kissed him once more.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia had never realised how much Malia meant to them, not until they lost her, but when they got her back they saw the world how it should be, because she fixed them when she came along and she’d be saving them ever since. They’d have a completely different life without her in it, but right now, their lives were great.

The way it was _supposed_ to be.

**The end.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @malialeiaoswald, please pop over, my inboxes are always open :)


End file.
